The Riches Of Love
by Princess-Of-Xtreme
Summary: Allyrien is a girl covered with smiles and money but filled with pain and secrets. Can a special Legend Killer help her believe in love agian while hiding his own secrets? Randy OrtonOC
1. The Morgans

The Morgan family is one of the richest families on the east. Michelle and Gabriel Morgan, the power couple in the big business of advertising, have done work for companies Dove, Mitsubishi and others. Michelle and Gabriel have three children, Bryan, Jordan and Allyrien.

Bryan, the oldest of the three million dollar children, is 26 years old and has been working next to his parents his whole life. From being an adorable baby on a bottle or head creative director of G&M Advertising he has done it all and has no plans of slowing down. Bryan Leonardo Morgan was the main heir to the Morgan fortune which is an estimated 700 million dollar. Bryan is married to Veronica Tremonti, daughter of Erica Miller and Myles Tremonti, owner of Mystic Records.

Bryan's little brother Jordan is the Morgan's youngest child at 19 years old. Little Jordan Francisco has been the jewel in his parents eye and the gifted child. Jordan is co-owner of New York most successful club, Club Crosby which he owns with best friend, Max Benassi. Max and Jordan have been friends since pre-school and have plans to expand their brainchild all over the country.

Allyrien Isabella Morgan, the middle and only daughter, is creator of Toxicity Magazine and the family's little rebel. At the young age, Allyrien knew what her parents expected from her and their plans for her future. Allyrien on the other hand wanted nothing to do with them and had no problem expressing how she felt toward them or anyone else. One time at the age of 7, she gave her little brother Jordan, a nice half shaven head. Then she gave a "beautiful" green coating over the precious long blonde hair of her noisy neighbor, Missy Spencer. At 13, despite her complaining and refusal, she started modeling and was the star of many G&M advertisements. She had been skipped to 10th grade at age 15 and kicked out of every private school she ever attended. Ally had dated very bad boy out there from the bikers to gang members. Even though she wasn't really interested in them she did it breakaway from the perfect family image that her family created and to get her main point across I DON'T WANT NOR NEED YOUR HELP!!!!!

A day after her high school graduation, she ran away from home and boarded a plane to Massachusetts to attend college, never looking back. She cut all connection to her parents and was determined to get by in life by her mind not her last name and money. For years before she left, she had stashed money which she used pay for college, buy an apartment and open Toxicity Headquarters. At age 20, Allyrien had a successful few dozen issues and several workers.

Now at age 22, Allyrien is at the peak of career and successfully graduated college with a master in business. Unfortunately for Ally, her love life hasn't been as lucky. She broke with her boyfriend, Brandon Rodden over two years ago and hasn't has a boyfriend since. For the last year, she spent her time with her magazine and put love in the back seat. But that is about to change and taking center stage.

(A/N: Yippie, I FINALLY got the first chapter out, don't worry next chapter which will be out later this week, And Randy will come in soon maybe the next. So let me know what you think Gen)


	2. A Morning with Ally and Lacey

**7:30 am**

_Beep Beep Beep_ "Ugh" a sleepy Allyrien hits the snooze button for the third time that morning before rolling over and going back to sleep.

**Five minutes later**

_Knock Knock…. _Receiving no answer, Lacyanna Evans, Allyrien's roommate, opened the door and let herself in the dark room. "Ally get up or your gonna be late" shaking and uncovering the big lump on the bed.

"Shut up and go back to bed, I'll call in sick or something" she mumbled while covering herself with the woolen blanket while Lacy pulled back the ivy green curtains covering a large window with a beautiful view over Boston.

"Go ahead I dare you. I would LOVE to hear that conversation…. "Yea, hi me im not coming to open the office today could im to fucking lazy" Lacy shot back sitting next to her exhausted friend. "Plus, I don't think standing up Brooke Hogan is a good idea" knowing that Ally had forgotten.

With that Allyrien shot up and fell off the bed. "WHAT?!?!?! That's today!!!!" she said flopping to the calendar on the nightstand. "OH SHIT... WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!!" throwing a pillow at Lacy head.

"I just did" Lacy said laughing at the friend's panic attack before throwing the pillow on the carpet.

"Oh my god! What I am gonna wear? Oh my god why does it matter im gonna look crappy either way!! OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD!" Ally screamed before rushing into her closet and second after all kinds of clothing flew out. Leaving Lacy cracking up and dodging the rainbow of fabrics. "You think this is funny I have absolutely NOTHING to wear! How the hell am I supposed to do this interview without any clothes?"

"Well I heard something about nude reporters?"

"Ha-ha, very funny. How can you sit there and crack joke while im losing the last bit of sanity I have left."

"It's pretty easy actually"

"Forget this im canceling the interview. This is hopeless… IM hopeless"

"Whoa, hold up wait a minute. Breathe; calm down, your acting like your late for Professor. Mosley's English final again. This isn't your first interview and it won't be your last. Actually why are you doing this anyway? You own the damn magazine send Kevin or Nicky to deal with Brooke"

"No I need to this, I didn't start Toxicity to sit behind a desk and watch others the work! Im doing this" Al responded shocked at her friend.

"Geez, someone's moody" Lacy pushed a hysterical Allyrien into the bathroom. "Don't worry you go take a shower and I will have clothes out for you now go or you're really gonna be late…. I gotta covered"

Ally and Lacy have been best friends since Ally moved to Boston. They went to college together and were in almost all the same classes. Despite Lacyanna being two years older than the 22 year old, she took on the mom role to the then rebellious 17 year old and helped her open up. They could always count on each other and were each others safety blanket, shoulder to cry on, best friend, and sister. Three years ago, Lace was kicked out of her house and fired from her job. Allyrien quickly took Lacyanna in and gave her a job at Toxicity.

**40 minutes later**

Al stepped out of the bathroom, to find a satin sapphire dress shirt and black business pants laid out on her bed accompanied with blue jeweled heels. A few minutes later, she made her way to the kitchen wearing her outfit with her normally wavy brown locks straight and with a few curls, diamond studs and an aquamarine necklace given to her by her brothers. Hugging Lacey from behind Ally thanked her "THANK YOU, thank you so much. I don't know what I would do with out your dumb ass"

"Ha-ha your welcome, now let go of me" Turning around to see her work. "Whoa, damn im good. I should leave your behind and go work for Brooke. Be a sweetheart and give her my card" Lacey said jokingly

"Yea sure sweetie, Talking Brooke I gotta go. Cya" Ally responded while taking her Starbucks Frap and purse making her way towards the door.

"Bye chica, good luck!!!" Lacyanna said yelling after her.


	3. Fly with John and Randy

Disclaimer: I do not own anybody except those you don't know. I'm in the middle of negotiating Randy Orton with Vinny Mac but until he returns my calls he still owns himself. Stinks doesn't it. Lols

**L' crème Restaurant**

"Finally and right on time do I rock or what" Allyrien said to herself stepping into the lavish French restaurant that was L' crème. calm down Ally breathe, its not like she's gonna beat to death, her father that's another story she thought at the sight of the wrestler known as Hulk Hogan and his tall beautiful blonde daughter, Brooke. Come on how can you not be imitated by those two.

"HI im Brooke and this is my dad Terry aka Hulk Hogan" Brooke said extending her hand.

"Hey, nice meeting you guys. Im Allyrien Morgan but you can call me Ally and as you already know im from Toxicity Magazine" Ally responded while taking Brooke and Terry's hands.

"Yea Brookey love your stuff. She makes me buy it all the time, its pretty good." Said the older Hogan.

"Well, Thank you Mr. Hogan thanks me a lot to us" she said referring to her writing team.

"You don't have to be as formal. Call me Terry or Hulk which ever you prefer."

"Thank you but it feel really weird and very disrespectful… maybe in a little more time I could. Im sorry" an uncomfortable Allyrien said shyly

"It's ok, I am actually happy to see that not everyone is rude."

"Ok well umm Ally im sorry but I kind of have a photo shoot after this..." said the tall blonde.

"I'm sorry. Let's get started… Brooke….." Allyrien said finally starting the interview.

**Meanwhile in Houston**

"Man, Hurry up. Everyone's already there" A frustrated John Cena said pounding on the door of his best friend, Randy Orton room.

"Hold up I gotta look good for the ladies" Randy said finally putting the last gelled strand of hair in its rightful place." There perfect." Opening the door the revealing a John Cena dressed in a white shirt and jeans. "You are going like that? You look like you just rolled out of bed. Did you even shower? " questioned a sharply dressed Orton.

"Why am I letting you stay im my house again?"

"Cause I bring the hot chicks. I mean look at me im gorgeous" states a joking Randy.

"Oh yea...but I wouldn't call drag queens "hot " or "chicks" for that matter" Cena shot back

"Shut up I happened once. And I swear he was a chick when I met her...him..??? WHATEVER. MAN!!!" Randy said walking faster ahead of a hysterical John Cena. "It wasn't that funny… it was a honest mistake anyone could have thought he was chick"

After catching up with his rambling friend and controlling his laughter he stopped Randy's silly excuses. "Aight, sure… you done? We gotta go to…"

"Yea yea to the airport I know where were going Cena. Let's Bounce"

"Yo you know you mah boy and before you cause yourself anymore embarrassment ima tell you this… DON'T SAY THAT **EVER AGIAN**!!!!" John said getting into the rental.

"I know your just jealous of mah flyness but its ok. I don't want to argue with you when you know im going to win and be late for Brooke's party… Dude I think she wants me."

"Man, shut up and drive the damn car, nobody wants your ugly ass. At this rate were never gonna get there"

**At the airport**

As soon as the boys got to the airport, twenty minutes late thanks to a loopy goofy Orton, John Cena rushed to the front desk. Where a stunning red headed woman around 20 to 25 years of age sat typing on the computer.

"Were here for flight 405 to Boston?" John said barely understandable while he caught his breath.

"Yes flight 405 is about to take off in two minutes… I can reschedule you to the next flight since it almost impossible for you to get to the other side of the airport in time."

"Nah that aight, Orton lets go" John said while running over almost everything in his path.

Randy completely ignoring his friends walks up to the desk." Hey sweetie what's your name?"

The red headed woman lean in and whisper into his expecting ears. "Im married with two kids. Im really really not interested"

After the woman sat back in her sat with a nice little smile placed on her tan face, Randy stood straight with a funny face on his face. "Wow someone's a little full of themselves" he said before looking at his clock and rushing off to the gate getting a second before the door was closed.

"Man you suck with the ladies" A chuckling Cena stated

"What? "

"Yea just pretend nothing happened"

"Wait how did you..."

"CENA IS ALL POWERFUL AND SEES ALL!"

The plane took off and OFF TO BOSTON WE GO!!!

**Back in Boston**

"Brooke, thank for an awesome time and you should see it next week" Ally said wrapping up the interview.

"I definitely think that was the funniest interview I have ever had" Brooke said to her new friend making Allyrien smile. She was always happy when people felt comfortable around her. During the interview both girls found out they had a lot in common and promise each other to meet more often.

"Two click rather fast… Brooketini, why don't you invite Ally to your party?" Hulk suggested.

"Yea I almost forgot im having a small party tomorrow to celebrate my 19th birthday I want you to come I know it notice but…" Brooke said taking a small yellow invitation out of her bag.

"Brooke don't worry I'll be there"

"See ya there Bye Al"

"Bye guys"

(A/N): Yay chapter 3!! A little look at John and Randy in there more people will pop up soon. In the mean time REVIEW REVIEW!!! Thanks to gurl42069 for giving me my first review. Love ya! Next chapter will be up soon Gen


	4. Party for Brooke, Fun for Ranlly

Disclaimer: I do not own anybody except those you don't know. I'm in the middle of negotiating Randy Orton with Vinny Mac but until he returns my calls he still owns himself. Stinks doesn't it. Lols

**Happy Super Belated Birthday Jeff Hardy.. LOVE YA!!!**

Next Day: Leaving Toxicity HQ

"What the hell did I get myself into, I'm don't know anybody im gonna look like a complete idiot standing there" Ally said out loud while pacing back and forth in her office.

"Can you stop your making me dizzy. Thanks. And no your not gonna look stupid… ok maybe a little but it's gonna do you pretty good to go out a party. Maybe you'll get laid for once" Lacyanna sitting on the crimson red chair.

The two packed up the rest of the belongings and headed to the Lacy's car. "You make sound like its been forever. It's only been..."

Lacy cut the brunette off "TWO YEARS! It has been forever!" After a few moments of silence from Allyrien, she decided to continue her speech. "You need to get over Brad and get back on the dating horse. Don't stop what he did to you stop you from falling in love and find the one that truly deserves you."

"I can't believe its been two years. I guess with business picking up I lost track of time" Ally said a kind of spaced out voice while she opened to door. "But it's not that easy."

"Yes it is. Things are always easy you just tend to make it harder. Now go get dressed and have the guys drop at your feet. HELL if you slept with one guys and never see him again I would be happy. Maybe that will make you open those little green eyes of yours to see that not all guys are jerks. Come on look at me and Jack"

"You got luck and as sweet as that was, Lace. Im not like you I could never have a one night stand ever especially if I just met the dude!!! You know me well enough to know that I think that whole thing about love at first sight is a bunch horse crap!"

"Ok whatever you think captain love but im right im always right. This is for your own good."

"Sure Lace"

**20 minutes of raiding both closets **

"Yes!! I actually do have nice clothes in this pile of shit." Several minutes later, she came out wearing a red halter top and a black skirt with black strapped heels, red bead dangling earrings and a few bracelets.

"YAY!!! Ally does have something other than suits! Turn around I wanna see" With that Al turn around to see what the red head would say. "Aww if you don't get laid tonight then all guys there are gay. Now go have fun."

"Are you sure you don't want to come?"

"Yea remember im meeting Jack's parents. Trust me I look calm but im freakin out."

"You'll do fine. Just be your complete opposite."

"Thanks Al, Whatever happened to just be yourself."

"I think that left when manners left. Ciao amor Good luck they will love you!!"

"Thanks! Don't forget the tickets!"

"Got 'em, LATER!" The bouncing ball of excitement and nervousness walked through the door.

During Ally's time with Brooke, she said that her favorite band was Maroon 5. Lucky for Brooke, Allyrien was good friends with the band and basically blackmailed Adam with some really embarrassing pixs into forking over backstage pass and front row tickets to a sold out concert next week. It was one of the easiest gifts ever!!!

**At Club Ice**

Ally got out of her black on black Honda civic to enter the illuminated building that looked like a circus tent. Strobe light could be seen from outside and blue and white neon lights were on the dark colored windows. As Ally walked up to the rather large bouncer she thought '_Why the hell I am here just turned around right now'._ Despite the screams coming from her head her feet simply ignore it and walked right up to the bouncer. '_TURN AROUND YOU STILL HAVE TIME… RUN!!'_

A male voice interrupted her thoughts "Miss your name and id."

"Huh, oh yea Allyrien Morgan im here for Brooke's party" she said showing her invitation and id to Isaac. After seeing the invitation, id, and her name on the bottom of the list he let the short brunette who couldn't have been more that 5'5, through with a sweet smile.

Randy had already been there for about an hour and was talking to Paul Levesque (HHH) and John Hennigan (John Morrison) when the most beautiful girl he had ever laid eyes walked through the door. "Orton? Woohoo earth the Randy." Paul said waving his hand in Randy face taking him out of this thoughts that focus on his dream girl.

"Get ya hand outta my face what the fuck do you want?" his eyes never leaving the girl.

Following Randy's crushing school boy look, John saw what his best friend was gaga over. "Oh… OH! I see. Little Randy here has the hots for that chick over there" nodding his head towards the girl who seem a little lost.

Paul turned to see what the guys were looking at or better who they were looking at, Allyrien. Allyrien had an interview Paul a few years back, they talked once in awhile but lost touch after something happened. Whatever, he never knew what it was because she wouldn't talk about to anyone except Lacyanna, it was it cost his her friendship. He tried to talk to her again but it was need in a fight and her hanging up the phone before she changed her number. It was obvious that she wanted nothing to do with him and to be real he didn't care.

"Paul? You know her?" John said

"No… She's cute but if Rand I got tell you something if you want her you aint gonna get her but sitting on ur fat ass and for god sake shut ur mouth ur getting my shoes wet." He lied. John started to crack up and Randy shut his mouth but this next taking his eyes off Ally. John and Paul continued to torture poor Randy but all the while Randy and Paul were thinking of Allyrien.

Allyrien enter the already packed club filled with what she supposed were Brooke and her family's friends. Confused on were to start she started weaving her way through the crowd finally finding Brooke talking with a tall sexy blonde. "Hey Brooke!" she said hoping she didn't interrupt anything.

"ALLYRIEN!! Hey you made it, I was starting to think you weren't coming" Brooke said giving Al a hug.

"I told ya I was gonna show up and here I am. I couldn't let you party without me that would break ur little heart. PLUS then what would I do with these?" Ally said laughing and giving Brooke her present which she quickly unwrapped and took out of the box it in.

"OMG!!!! OMG IM GOING TO THE... OH SHIT THANKYOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!!" Brooke said hugging Allyrien an inch of her life

"Brooke let go your turning the girl blue" the blonde said laughing and Brooke's excitement, not really the big deal.

"Funny… Oh right I almost forgot Ally this is Adam Copeland (Edge), Adam this is Allyrien Morgan."

"Hey" Adam said as he shook her hand.

"Hi" As she turned bright red.

After ten minutes of talking, Allyrien and Adam really hit it off and Nick, Brooke's little brother came and took her away. She even got to meet some of Adam's friends which included Amy Dumas, Patricia Stratigias, Matt and Jeff Hardy, Jason Reso and Michael Hickenbottom AKA Lita, Trish Stratus, The Hardy Boyz, Christian Cage, and Shawn Michaels. As the conversation continued more and more wrestlers joined.

Two hours had passed and the brunette was now surrounded by wrestlers and Randy was still sitting there thinking about her. During the night, he managed to sneak looks at Paul, John Hennigan, John Cena, and Charlie Haas also caught this and it was really starting to get on their nerves.

Paul was REALLY sick of this because not only was Randy looking like a complete idiot; he was staring at Ally, the most stubborn fun loving and unfortunately naive girl ever. Randy was a player everyone knew that though in the last few weeks now that he thought about Randy had been unlike himself. Even though Ally did want his protection anymore she was gonna get it.

Charlie tired of Randy's little game snapped interrupting Paul's thinking. "DAMNIT! GO AND ASK HER OUT ALREADY YOU'RE DRIVING US CRAZY!!!"

"It's not that easy, Charlie. She's different... I mean just look at her!"

"I think ima hurl. What the fuck is wrong with your ass? John H asked getting sick of Randy shyness around this one girl is kind of scared him. He always knew how to talk to ladies HELL he help him and Melina get together.

"I saw her yea she's pretty big whoop. And what do you mean she's different do don't eve know her!" Charlie said staring to get annoyed and one second from taking Randy's collar and throwing him into his chick.

"You don't understand I can't."

"I understand your still love Sam." An understanding Paul said.

Randy looked at Paul. They were always able to see what each other was thinking I nice little skill they learn during their days in evolution.

"I will always love Samantha. She's my fiancée OR at she was. I don't know man she just has her moments, she needs to think."

"Randy you need to stop coating it she left you. In my eyes, it was the best thing that ever happened to you. She wasn't the one. It's been four months since you talk to her. GET OVER IT! You got a hot chick there waiting for you don't miss your chance think about a girl that doesn't even care about you. If you don't remember this aint the first time she did shit and im for one tired of you buried yourself in a hole waiting for her. She ain't worth it." Charlie stated

After a moment of Randy clenching his jaw and open and closing his fist Charlie thought it would be best if he left... like now. But he was only telling the truth. Sam wasn't the one, he wasn't the only one who thought so everybody did but they kept quiet because of Randy's love of her and most importantly his temper. But Charlie was tried of watching Randy waste his life for a girl that quite frankly didn't give a damn.

"Rand, Charlie kinda had a point as bad as he put it I agree" Randy immediately turn to Cena ready to knock his lights out. "Easy, but come on its been four months since she left. She is having fun go have some fun of your own. Come on lets introduce you" Cena said dragging Randy behind him.

"How are you fucking cupid"

"No but pretty damn close I would never give you the pleasure of seeing what under this."

"Don't worry im good REALLY!"

The closer they got to her, the faster Randy's heart went. "Don't worry, she's cool people. Hey Baby girl I brought you a play date."

Allyrien looked up to see the hottest guy see had ever seen. He was about 6'5, deep blue eyes and you could see he was hiding a great body under all that clothes. DAMN FABRIC! He was perfect, Already perfect.

Randy locked his blue eyes to her gray ones. She was perfect. She had an amazing perfectly proportioned body and skin that looked so soft that it was just screaming to be touched. Her piercing grey eyes which were highlighted by her wavy brown hair had immediately pulled him in … PERFECT, simply perfect.

Both just stood there, staring at each other, taking each other in.

"Umm, hello, were still here." Jason said completely ruining the moment.

"What?" Both whipped around to face the Canadian.

"Geesh you were staring at each other. It was like you were in your own little world." Cody Rhodes spoke up.

"Oh sorry" they apolizaged to each saying it at the same time.

"No im sorry" again saying it at the same time sharing a laugh. She had a smile that could light up the world in its darkest time and laugh that was as sweet… well it was hard to compare.

"Im Randy Orton, nice to meet you." Randy said kissing Ally's hand making her blush a bright red.

"Im Allyrien Morgan, nice to meet you as well." She said smiling to the gorgeous man in front of her.

"You can let go now Orton!" Alexis (Mickie James) yelled getting a slap on arm from Candice Michelle. "Oww!! What was that for?!?!?!"

"They like each other retard!" Mickie whisper in Candice's ear.

"Oh!!! My bad…who wants a drink a want a drink umm bye!" Candice said before rushing away.

"Oh sorry" Randy said looking Allyrien in the eye.

"It's ok"

"Do you wanna dance or something?"

"Your not like this all the time right?"

"Excuse me?"

"Your like a little unsure kid, if you want to dance just ask."

Randy smiled at how upfront she was. Most girls would treat him like a king just because he was a wrestler but now he knew that she was different she could careless. "Can I have this dance?" Out stretching his hand.

"Now that's better, and yes I'd love too." Smiling back and taking the hands that just a few days ago body slammed men twice his size.

Once the couple left, the group started talking. "Oh boy, you guys thinking what im thinking?" Matt Hardy sighed.

"What that this is gonna be a long, long night?" replied the younger Hardy.

"No, dipstick. Randy and Ally like each other." John Cena said slapping Jeff on his rainbow head.

"OHH!!... I knew that I was testing you guys but because MR.CENA here hit me you fail."

"Sure" the group said. Seconds later Jeff could be heard mumbling something.

"Well if Rand and Ally like each other. THEN AMY, YOU KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS…!"Trish yelled.

Before the red head could answer all the girls screamed "MATCHMAKER POWERS UNITE!!!!!"

In response all the guys groaned, moaned and screamed "NO!"

"To late plan Ranlly in officially in action" Torrie point in Kenneth Anderson (Mr. Kennedy) face.

"First, don't do that. Second, plan Ranlly?" A confused Ken said puzzled waiting for the answer that was on all the guys mind except for Jeff who was still rambling.

"Yea Ranlly, you know Brangelina and Tomkat well RANLLY!" an overexcited Maria said almost bouncing out her seat.

"Righttttttt, im confulzed and that's not cool." Carlito said.

"Told ya it was gonna be a long night but does anybody listen to me... no!!, no body ever listen to me!!!" Jeff said finally talking clearly.

(A/N):YAY another chapter done. SERIOUSLY people R&R REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. Now that im in school update will come a little later BUT there is hope REVIEWS EQUALS INSPIRATION, REVIEWS + INSPIRATIONS EQUALS FASTER UPDATES AND BETTER CHAPTERS! Thanks guys now type away!!!! OH YEA... I got a new story coming up but i promise i won't forget about this one.

Lub Gen


	5. Perfection Doesn't Come Alone

Disclaimer: I do not own anybody except those you don't know. I'm in the middle of negotiating Randy Orton and Jeff Hardy but Vinny is being a bitch so until I kidnap them im screw lonely and own nothing. Just Kidding Lols

(A/n): Yay im sorry it took so long but be happy I think I just missed a whole day of notes in Spanish and Global because of this chapter. Also I know Triple H's real name isn't Hunter but Paul is such a boring name plus there are like three different Paul's. So yea Hunter's easier.

**On the Floor**

They went to the floor and started dancing. At the end of the song, Ally started walked back to the group but Randy held her back. "Summer Love" By Justin Timberlake hit and Randy held Ally closer. He put his hands on her hips and they moved with the music as one. By the end of the song, she was so close to him, Ally could feel his warm, sweat breath on her skin. She looked at him before leaning forward and pressing her lips to his. 

Randy was stunned for only an instant before he closed his eyes and leaned into her soft touch. She released pressure on his mouth but continued to place feather light kisses continuously of his parted lips.

Allyrien was dazed with the fire hot sensation every time her lips met his. She couldn't form any rational thought at the moment and frankly, she didn't want to. She wanted to relish in the comfort and take solace only in her. But, there fantasy was cut short when they pulled away and stood. His eyes opened slowly and he looked at her, his vision clouded over, sedated with passion.

**Back At the Table**

Suprisly the WWE and TNA gangs were actually getting along. Divas and knockouts were plotting on ways to put plan Ranlly into action. During this chit chat half of the guys were fighting about how diet beer is for girly me and the half was either trying to shut the girls or arguing about four and six sided rings.

Meanwhile, Hunter was completely blocked out all communication around him and turned his focus to his targets, Randy and Allyrien. Who at the moment were getting closer and closer by the second. Hunter was usually the one cheering Randy on, encouraging him for his next conquest but this time he was moving in on forbidden territory, Hunter sole goal was make sure Ally didn't fall for his tricks. He knew Randy and knew that he was liar and a manwhore. Lately, he was different, quiet…strange. Everyone knew why…Samantha. That's all he thought about nowadays everyone tried to get him to cheer up but no luck. Not even the hottest girls in the world would get his attention and Ally just happens to walk in and boom he is already interested. Sure Ally was hot; hell if he wasn't married to Stephanie he would try to tap that ass but what was so special about her? NOTHING that's what. She was a normal chick something that Randy could never understand.

During the short but string friendship that Hunter and Allyrien shared he knew that she was stubborn but when it came to relationships she a very naïve. He had seen her break down way too many times and he was **not **going to see her pain again. He would make sure that Ally wanted **absolutely nothing **to do with him. No One! Not even one of his best friends was going to hurt her. That was a promise. All of sudden Hunter was pulled from his thoughts by the sounds of the girls yelling "Awww"

"That's so cute" A lovey dovey Christy Hemme sighed as she and the others watched the couple share their first kiss.

"Its about damn time. I was starting to wonder when he would have the balls to kiss that girl." Said a chuckling Sonjay Dutt

**Back on the Floor**

The two looked into each others eyes trying to find an answer what had just occurred. When they found none, well at least that they wanted to see.

Ally spoke up "Im so sorry, I just…sorry it just kinda happened I don't know what I was thinking."

"What? Why are you sorry? I should be the apologizing." Randy said confused

"No, I should take the blame I mean I did kiss you."

"The point is there were two of us in that kiss and both of us could have stopped it." _Not that I would._

_Like that would ever happen. _"Look lets just agree to disagree"

"Nope"

"Huh, why not" _Ok now im really confuzled. What is up with this guy one moment he kisses me and then this._

Randy ignored her question. "Come on, follow me" he said taking her hand.

"Where we going?"

"You'll see"

Ally shrugged her shoulders, did as she was told and let the handsome stranger known as Randy Orton, lead her through the crowd and out of a large door that led to a small patio outside. It wasn't until now that she got an actual good look at him. His body nearing the boundaries of perfection, his voice the epitome of grace, his face etched with extraordinary, chiseled features. He seems nothing short of excellence. His eyes graced with the light of the heavens and stars above, and his lips caressed with the sweetness of honey and the smoothness of silk. Randal Keith Orton is truly perfection.

In the middle of the concrete garden was a tiled path that led to a bench. Allyrien and Randy made their way up to the bench their hands intertwined fitting perfectly.

"Huh I didn't know this was here."

"Really, it pretty cool not many club have this."

"Yea my brother Jordan's clubs have one but I never knew this one had one."

"You have a brother?"

"Yea, two actually. My big bro Bryan works for my parents and my little Rugrat, Jordan is owner of Club Crosby with his buddy Max."

"Your brother owns Club Crosby?"

"Yea."

"I know him. He's a really cool guy."

"Yea he's great."

"So, middle child huh?"

"Yup" She said making a mental note to call them. "And the only girl. Lucky me" sarcasm dripping from her words.

"I take it, that's not a good thing?"

"Heck no! Lets just say parents and I haven't talked in the last five years."

"Wow… I don't know what I would do if something happened to my parents."

"OK, off this boring topic so do you have any siblings?"

"Yea a little brother and sister, Becky and Nathan."

"Sweet."

"So what do you do?"

"Im a stripper."

Randy's almost fell out his face and his chin was basically on his lap. "Im kidding. Gees. Im CEO/ creator of Toxicity Mag."

"Really?"

"I started it a few years back. And WALA it's all over the country."

"You must be real proud."

"Very. Anyways wat up? Why did you bring me out here for?"

"What! Can't a guy just wanna talk?"

_Yea any guy who's not friends with Jordan _"Oh… um ok what about?"

"Geesh, woman you ask a lot of questions."

"Sorry bad habit. I usually do that when im nervous"

"Nervous." Randy chuckled "Why would you be nervous?"

"Well I don't know im only with someone I just met in the back of a club alone AND he is a one of the WWE top and hottest superstars. So yea excuse me if I feel like an idiot." Ally snapped. _OH SHIT someone please tell I didn't say that. OH this is great he's laughing!! That's it kill me now_. "What's so funny? Oh great your laughing at me. I knew this was a bad idea"

Randy immediately stopped laughing and turned completely serious. "Allyrien I wasn't laughing at you. I would never laugh at you."

_Here we go again with the cheese_ "Yea right"

"Ally, im serious. I really care about you. You make me feel like I can be Randy Orton the person, not the wrestler. There something about you that drew me in."

_How much cheese can be thrown on a pizza before you get slapped? Right there, corny but sweet._ Ally smiled. She could tell he was serious and that frighten her. It had been a while since she had been with someone, was she ready to try again?

"That's really sweet, Randy but im not what your looking for." She stood up and gave Randy a weak smile. She was about to leave when she felt Randy's hand on her arm sending sparks of electricity running down her body. "Look Randy I had a really nice time tonight but this a just … to fast."

"No one is pushing you to do anything. How about we go out and see happens."

_Yup he's definitely Jordan's friend. Damn him. _"I don't know Randy"

"Come on, what do you have to lose?... Nothing."

_It's not what I'll lose that im scared of it what I'll gain _"Umm"

"Just give me chance. If you don't like it I will never bother you again." He said secretly hoping it would never come to that.

"…Fine. I'll love to"

"Great, say Tuesday?"

Allyrien looked at the huge clock behind Randy. It was one!_ OH SHIT its Sunday already. Damn it, I have a meeting with the staff at 2:45. SHIT! SHIT! SHIT!_

While Ally took this time to stare into space, Randy took his time staring at her. Her eyes shown a startling grey, sending shivers down his spine at the intensity within them when she directed her stare to him. Tons of curly brown locks cascaded down her back and a mouth that no man could resist. He stood there taking in her skin tone, her curves, and the tattoo on the lower left side of her hip that was exposed. Finally he snapped out of it when he realized he question still didn't have a response.

"Ally?"

"What?"

"Go somewhere nice?"

"Huh?"

"In your daydream."

"Oh yea, I was with you." _Damn, do I have to tape my mouth? SHUT UP!!! You're giving him the wrong idea!!!_

Randy laughed and kissed her forehead. "Cute and sweet. So is Tuesday alright?"

"Yea, Tuesday's perfect."

"Just like you."

_GREAT JUST GREAT mental slap can't he get that I just want to be friends… Of course not. Ok maybe I don't want to be either but NO that isn't gonna happen. But he's so sweet damn him_. Allyrien thought

As hard as she tired it was impossible for her to stop the redness that was rushing to her chubby cheeks. Allyrien knew that this had to the corniness thing she had ever heard but yet her she was eating it like a bowl of fries. How can a man she **just** met make her feel this way? No, no, no this wasn't happening, it couldn't happen. Long time ago, two years ago to be exact, she made a promise and she was never one to break her promises. And now was no different, she refused to her heart to someone else. Now if only she could listen to herself.

"You're beautiful you know that?"

"Yea right."

"Im serious, you're the most beautiful person I have ever seen."

_Ladies and Gentlemen grab your barf bags. I think ima hurl. _"You expect me to believe that. Randy you don't have to lie to me. You have some the most gorgeous women in the country throwing themselves at you. I don't even comp..."

He cut her off and shushed her with a gentle finger to her plump cherry lips. "I would never lie to you, Allyrien. All those girls yea their hot…"

"Oh yea thanks." She replied cutting him off

"I wasn't finished. A pretty face is great and not hard to find but you, Allyrien Morgan. You are something else. Not only do you have a kick ass body but you're a great person to talk to. I like you, Ally. Actually I like you a lot."

With that he lifted her chin to look into those grey eyes that he had looked into several times tonight. This time he wasn't afraid and silently asked for permission to kiss her. With a small smile, he made his move. He leaned in and seized her lips in a bruising kiss. She involuntary wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back fiercely. Her fingers began to tangle in his hair. Randy's hands were holding her face gently. Soon, Randy was just placing soft kisses on my lips.

Part of Ally wanted him to be a horrible, sloppy, wet kisser, you know like the way your dog kisses you? But because the fate always likes to make fucking jokes out of her, Randy turned out to be an amazing kisser. He gave that perfect combination of sweet and gentle mixed in with rough and a little naughty. _Damn him, he like making his hard for me… not that I mind._

Little did they know that the little fantasy was just about to crash down. Hunter looked on while the two made out in the yard. This is exactly what couldn't happen. There was only one person that wanted the same thing. With a short walk to the front of the club, Hunter dialed the phone number of accomplice. Three rings later, someone picked up.

"Hello?" a voice answered

"Hey it's me."

"Oh Hunter, what do you want?" the mystery person sighed a sigh of relief but slightly curious on the purpose of this unexpected call.

"Is that anyway to talk to the man that's keeping your little secret?"

"No… no ones found out yet?"

"No but someone will if you don't help me out." Hunter threatens.

"What do you want?"

"Randy's gotta himself little girlfriend."

"So why the hell should I care? He's got himself a little whore every night."

"Randy's changed more than I'll like."

The voice became slightly interested and asked "What do you mean?"

"He's becoming a threat."

_Great more of Hunter championship babbles. For second I thought it might something other than that. Oh I forgot im talking to Triple H._ "It's a championship get over it!! It's comes and goes that's what happens."

"I guess you would know about coming and going won't you?" Hunter insinuated

"Shut up!!!! What the hell did you call me for? I got better shit to be talkin to." The mystery before the phone replied angrily.

"Watch your tone with me. Anyways Randy doesn't look like he's lookin for a new toy." Hunter said once again grabbing attention of the person on the other line.

"Who is she?" the voice said in a menacing tone.

"Her name's Allyrien Morgan, she lives at 739 Park Blvd in Boston. That's all you gotta know"

"Why do you care so much about this chick?"

"That's none of your business. He isn't gonna put his hands on her."

"Sounds like someone's got a little hint of jealousy."

Hunter ignored the comment getting a little annoyed. "You in? I know you hate being replaced and she is very capable of doing just that."

"So this little slut wants to take my place huh? Too bad bitch!!"

"I take that as a yes?"

"Yea, call me tomorrow and well get things settled." The mysterious person said before hanging up the phone leaving them with evil smirks and plans looming in their heads.

(a/N): Also I don't really care about reviews I write because it what I love to do. But I would like some ideas on how the story is going and were you guys want it to go. Plus I got a new story out its also an Randy OrtonOC story but im fixing it so if you wanna read go ahead the stuff will be the same just the writing style will be different. Oh ima shut up now. Anyways R&R


	6. A Normal Nosey Day at the Office

Disclaimer: Like always I own nothing, nada, zip, zilch, and zero. Except Ally, Lace, Angie and Kale.

(A/N: If i had ANY chances of marrying Randy Orton those went flying out the window on Friday. Yes ladies Randy Orton is now a married man. Thats why he wasn't on Raw monday the honeymoon with _Samantha Speno._ Lucky for you in this story Randy is almost, kinda, sorta single. Will be explained all in good time. Here the next chapter bitches!! Enjoy!)

Sunday Afternoon: At Toxicity 

"ALLYRIEN ISABELLA MORGAN!!! WHERE THE FUCK HAVE YOU BEEN?!?!?!" screamed a frantic Lacyanna.

"Lace, calm down." Allyrien responded calmly while sitting on her chair.

"'Lace, calm down'" Lacyanna said mimicking her. "CALM DOWN? CALM DOWN!!! HOW THE FUCK CAN YOU JUST SAY CALM DOWN WHEN I HAVEN'T SEEN YOU SINCE SATURDAY NIGHT!!! I've been worried sick about your dumbass and all of a sudden I see you walk in like nothing. LIKE EVERYTHING FUCKING PERFECT!!!" Lacy said annoyed by the relaxation her friends showed.

"Ok calm down… im here and im fine. And in a way everything is perfect." She said with a small smile whispering the last part.

_Flashback_

_After Randy and Ally had pulled apart, Ally decided that she needs to go home and get some rest for the day ahead of her. Getting quite tired himself and not quite ready to leave her yet asked her if he could tag along._

_After hearing her mind yell about all the bad things that could happen, she listened to her heart. "Yea sure. Why not?"_

_Before leaving, the couple went to the table where all of their friends were seated to tell them that they were leaving and that Randy was catching a ride with Allyrien._

"_GUYS were leaving." Randy said to the only people listening which were The Hardys, AJ Styles, Jay Lethal and Ric Flair. All the girls were trying so hard not to laugh of say something he wasn't really sure._

"_Orton hold on, stay a little while longer we'll leave soon. I think the noobies are getting a little tucker out." Ric Flair said looking at Jay Lethal who looked like it was gonna be light out for him soon. _

_Randy and Jay didn't know each other for a long time but the few times TNA and WWE got together he was always the first the fall asleep and the first to wake up screaming because someone did something to him. He was a funny character but was always did something stupid that made him even more hilarious._

"_I NOT TIRED!!! I WAS LOOKING FOR A PENNY ON THE FLOOR!!" Jay said trying to explain why his eyes were nearly closed._

"_Yea sure Jay. That exactly what you told Michelle when you had your head under her skirt." Jeff said remembering that they had just Michelle that night, she was trying to be the new knockout. Poor girl never came back, to afraid Jeff guessed._

"_You did what?!?! THAT'S WHY SHE SAID THA T THE GUYS WERE ALL FREAKS!!! You costed me some ass man!" AJ Styles said slapping Jay over the head and leaving Randy, Ally, Matt, Jeff, and Ric laughing._

"_Yea well I got go so see ya in a few days." Randy said._

"_Calm down well leaving in a second." Matt said not seeing Randy rush. If anyone should be rushing it should be the ones that had to work. Randy and John got about a week off._

"_Don't worry he's comin with me." Ally said instantly grabbing the attention of everyone. It was supper quiet and all eyes were on Randy and Ally who were just smiling at each other._

"_oh." They all chorused._

"_Bye guys" They said walking out._

_They spent the rest of the car ride talking about themselves and planning what to do on Tuesday._

_It was pure bliss until they arrived to John's and both started an inner battle with them selves._

_Should I invite her in? What if he asks me to go inside? What if I ask will she think im only looking for sex? What if I say no?_

_Ally decided to just take a risk. "I had a really nice time tonight."_

"_Yea me too usually im so busy traveling that I barely have time for fun."_

"_Im glad I could be of some use" she giggled_

_Randy smiled. "I ma head inside. You can come in you want?"_

"_No thanks I got a meeting today. I should get some sleep"_

"_Oh" he said disappointed. "Good Night Ally."_

"_Night Rand" she smiled as he got out of the car and walked to John's house. On the way, he tripped which made Ally laughed_

'_Damn even when he's been stupid he cute' she thought_

"_I meant to do that!"_

"_Sure you did Casanova" she said getting out of the car._

"_Shut up!"_

"_That hurt Randy"_

"_Aww let me make it better." He said walking toward her_

"_Nah I don't want to catch yucky boy germs." Ally ran to onlybe caught by Randy seconds later._

"_That's not what you said an hour ago."_

"_That's not fair. You were being all cute and stuff so I had to" she said pouting._

"_So you think im cute?"_

'_Oh shit what the fuck did I just say?' Ally said nothing but turned bright red and the freshly fallen snow seem very interesting._

"_It's ok. You're cute too."_

_Randy couldn't take it anymore. This new strong desire plus the desire he already felt towards Allly took over what little control he had left. Randy grabbed her waist, she fit as perfectly against his body. The confusion in her eyes changed and mirrored his own, full of lust. He put them both out of their misery crashed their lips together._

_A small inaudible moan escaped Allyrien's mouth from the back of her throat as she felt Randy's hand knit itself in her hair. She couldn't remember the last kiss that had been this good, or if there was ever one at all. As soon as their lips had touched, it was as though an electric shock had run through her whole body, inflaming her from head to toe. Another shock went through her body when she felt the tip of Randy's tongue gliding across her lips, asking, no begging, her for permission. She hesitated at first, but as it made its second round across her lips, she gave up the fight and opened. Ally was amazed at how well Randy's tongue moved inside her mouth, gliding across her own tongue, and exploring every nook. She was completely oblivious to everything around her. It was only when their need for air became too strong to ignore that they pulled away from each other. Breathing heavily, she rested her forehead against Randy's, her eyes closed. _

_End of Flashback_

"What was that?... YOU GOT LAID!!!"

"God Lacyanna you sure know how to snap a person out of a good thing."

"It's a gift. So tell me was he good?"

"That's between me and him."

"Oh come on! I tell you about Jack!"

_Unfortunately_ "Yea and I will be forever jealous and scarred for life"

"Yea he is good aint he?"

"Can we NOT talk about your sex life."

"Fine we'll talk about yours."

"We didn't do anything. We talked, danced, and if a little kissing was involved so what?"

"AMEN! ALLEUEIA PRAISE THE LORD!! I was starting to think you were a lez. So tell me how was it?"

"I don't kiss and tell."

"Meanie"

"I know but you love me anyways."

"Unfortunately but tell me or im not gonna be your friend anymore"

"Wow! Who the older one you, me or Alexis' little Frankie"

"Tell me!" Lacy whined

"Fine! If it makes you shut the fuck up! he was absolutely amazing Lace."

"Aww look at you all happy and what not"

"Lacy I can't remember the last time I've been this happy. I have a date with him Tuesday."

"Im so happy for you ,hermanita. It about time you had something to keep you busy." Lace joked.

"Perv."

"Blame Jackie."

"How is Blackie Jackie?"

"NAH NAH NAH ALLRYIEN ISABELLA you are not getting away that easy."

"Damn."

"So tell me his name"

"Umm… You don't know him" WELLL actually she did.

Whenever Ally did interviews with sports figures, Lacyanna was always the person she went to the familiarize herself with the athlete. Lacyanna Evans knew everyone especially when it came to wrestling.

It was actually pretty funny to watch her, she would flip if Monday- Friday didn't have some wrestling show and Ally swore she saw Lacy cry when she had to do overtime to finish her presentation because that meant no Smackdown. Lace had no problem telling them how she felt even if they couldn't always hear her. Allyrien remembered a time that she said Dave Batista was fine as hell and she got a bag of chips to the head. To say that she was afraid of her best friend's reaction was an understatement.

"Duh! Obviously that's why I asked smart one"

The brunette closed her eyes and sighed expecting the worst. "…Randy Orton"

A few moments pasted and Lacyanna just stood there. "SAY SOMETHING, ANYTHING!"

"Your kidding?"

"Nope"

"HOLY SHIT! Your dating Randy Orton!"

"I take it your not mad?"

"HECK NO! I will be if you don't introduce me to Carlito"

Lacy was definitely the biggest Carlito fan on the planet. You know that girl that know everything, has the fake fro, a Carlito's cool t- shirt and is screaming her brains out in front row with a Marry me poster? That was Lacyanna Nicolette Evans.

"Don't you think Jackie will get a little bit jealous? He already thinks your nuts for spending almost 1,000 dollars on Carlito items."

"Ahh so what? he's dealt with me this far what's a meeting with my future husband."

At that every moment, the strawberry blonde known as, Kaleigh Caruso, popped in.

"Excuse me, Ms, Morgan? It time for the board meeting."

"Thanks Kale"

"No prob." She said leaving as quickly as she came in.

"DID YOU SEE THAT! SHE DIDN'T EVEN SAY HI TO ME! whore"

"what? Maybe she forgot."

"How do you forget to say hi?!?! I don't like her."

"You never like any of my assistants."

"That sooo not true. I just don't like the plastic Malibu Barbie Retarded ones."

"Whatever she get the job done and unlike everyone else she didn't quit on her second week here. So whether you like her or not she stays."

"WELL SOOORRY"

"I gotta go. Do me a favor and don't kill each other."

"I can't promise that. And don't think that this lets you get away we'll talk bout Orton at home."

The redhead bopped out of the office and walked into her room across the hall giving Kaleigh a dirty look in the process. The all powerful CEO followed the head of the creative department out of the room and walked to the elevator.

_Here we go Third floor. Oh boy. _She sighed as she entered the chatting boardroom.

**TWO HOURS LATER**

Allyrien walked out of the previously filled boardroom flatting the wrinkles on her black pin striped pantsuit

And pink camisole. Her head was pounding. Meetings with the crew and headaches seem to go heand and hand.

"Ms. Morgan. These came for you." Kaleigh said handing the Toxicity creator a bouquet of red roses mixed with white lilles.

"I hope you don't mind but I signed for them."

"Not at all Kaleigh. Thank you" Before walking away she just had to ask. "By any chance, do you know who sent them?" _Of course she knows. Just look at the dumb smile on her face._

"No. Why would you think that?"

_No reason you nosey bitch._ "Just asking."

In her office, she placed the flowers on her desk seeing a white envelope that was barely visiable.

"BONJOUR! ANGELIQUE HAS OFFICIALLY ARRIVED!" said a small French woman who was standing in the doorframe with her arms flying.

"CRAP!"

"No sweetheart. Erica's outside" she said referring to her fashion columnist. Erica was a shy neutral person while Mrs. Angelique Shashenka here was super outgoing and vibrant.

"Angie be nice"

"Honey, God did not put me in this earth to be nice but to say the honest truth… talking truth I see my little Isabella has a man chasing her affection."

"What?"

"The flowers, pumpkin"

"Oh yea" Ally smiled.

"Who are they from? Let Angelique see" Angie said taking the card.

"No, Angelique will not see." Allyrien said snatching back the card that had yet to be opened.

"Fine, but who are they from? There fabulous."

"I don't know I **was** about to see when **someone** barged into my office without knocking. Ever heard of privacy?"

"You Americans and your 'personal space' FUYE! Open it up already!"

"Alright, Alright"

Ally picked up the envelope that she put on her keyboard and opened it

_Dear Allyrien,_

_I hope you had fun last night cause I sure did. I can't wait to see you Tuesday._

_Your not so secret admirer_

_Randy Orton_

"Randy, you sweet cornball." She smiled but then frowned at put the card in her purse.

"AHA so his name is Randy. American."

"Yea" she sighed

"Is Isabella finally in love?"

"No! Yes I don't know… No definitely no" she said remembering her promise.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes"

"Well maybe not yet but soon"

_I can't be not I can't break my promise again. Not again._

**

* * *

**

Whats the promise? Next chapter will explained everything and more about Ally's past. Happy Fic'in


	7. Painful Reminders

Disclaimer: I own nothing im sooo alone. I only own Ally, Lace, Cole, Brandon, Jeremy and all the other little people but there no fun.

(A/n: Have a tissue box handy, it a sad one. Sorry.)

**At the apartment**

Ally was in the living room staring intensely into space remembering her past loves and if Randy was really worth all the pain that came along with him. Sure Randy was a great guy but she also thought that about Brandon and Jeremy. Those names were enough to make Ally burst into tears but she held it together. No one other than her close friends knew about what happened to her and she liked to keep that way. She needed no one's sympathy and pity. She knew what that felt like when she lost Cole. Cole, the only one that held her heart. She broke her promise once and she paid dearly for it something that haunted her till this day.

A small frown appeared on her face as she remembered her first love, the one that she was suppose to be with. Cole was gone and there was nothing that could change that.

_I can not fall in love in with Randy Orton, I just can't, but yet I think im starting to._

_Flashback_

_Ally was back in her high school drama class. She was highlighting all of her lines for the play that was supposed to take place in a few months. _

_She had just finished highlighting "pleasant together" when she sees a hand grasps hers. Ally looked at her hand and looked up and saw her boyfriend, Cole. _

_Allyrien smiled at him and he leaned in and kisses her forehead. Ally looked at him and looked at her script and then highlighted "I love you". _

_He then leaned in and took her highlighter and highlighted the next line after hers that said "I love you too and I always will"._

_End of Flashback_

That was the last time she ever spoke to Cole.

_Flashback_

_Sirens were seen everywhere and she hears them blasting in her ears. Ally looked down at her bloody hands and looked up to see Cole hanging out of her car door. He was so bloody, she tried to keep him from bleeding but it didn't help. She was in so much pain, her arm hurt and she had a huge gash on her head. Allyrien limped over to the paramedic._

"_Is the other driver okay?"_

"_No, miss he's not. Miss. Morgan he was drunk. He blew up at a 2.4, three times the legal limit. He died ten minutes ago."_

"_Oh my god… how's Cole is he going to be okay?"_

_The old man's face completely changed now it was filled with sadness and compassion. Allyrien knew but couldn't believe it until he said it. "Miss. Morgan, I am so sorry we couldn't help him. He lost so much blood…"_

_Right there she fell to the ground and broken down. The she heard it the word she never wanted to hear._

"_Miss. Morgan, I am sorry Cole's dead."_

_The words rang through her head a million times. At the funeral she tore out the page that had highlighted "I love you" on it and she promised him that she would never love anyone again._

_End of Flashback _

Allyrien came back into reality and sat there crying. Though this happened almost five years ago, she still wasn't over it. Allyrien got up and walked outside to the balcony looking at the sky that looked grey and dull.

"Rocky, I know you can hear me up there and now I know why I promised to never love again, it always seems to stab me in the back. Heck, I loved you so much Cole and they took that away from me. That bastard drunk driver did… now I know you were the only guy for me. Nobody's gone love me ever again. I was so close to breaking my promise again. Cole im so sorry, please forgive me. I still love you and I promise one day we will be together."

Looking at the sky a small amount of sunshine broke through. A sign that Cole was there looking after her now and that her had forgiven her. Ally smiled, even after he was gone he still manage to make her smile.

_Flashback_

_It was pitch black when Ally walked into the theatre. "Hello is anyone in here?"_

_The light suddenly turned on and the whole cast is standing there and they yelled "SURPRISE!"_

"_Wow you guys what is this all for?" she asked confused._

_Al friend Brittany walked out from the bunch. "We were kinda worried about you today, you looked sad."_

"_I was but I'm fine now."_

"_Well we got this for you" Brittany went back to the crowd coming back with a picture frame. "Here Allyrien I hope you like it, I took the pictures."_

_Ally took the frame and saw two pictures; one is of her and Cole on stage as Eliza and Henry Higgins. It's the scene where Eliza realizes she loves Henry. They were both sitting on the couch looking at each other. The second picture was of Ally and Cole again and it was on the say on the accident, when ally and Cole were in class highlighting the lines. He was standing above her and she was looking up at him. He just highlighted "I love you too."_

_By this point, Ally was crying her little green eye. She felted a hand on her back consoling her. She turned around to see Cole's parents and sister standing there crying. Ally quickly embraced his mom and cried for what seem like forever._

"_Mrs. Medina, I am so sorry this happened."_

"_No Allyrien it's not your fault, but I want you to know you will always be apart of out family. But we have something to give you. Cole was going to ask you tonight but since he isn't here to ask you…"_

_Mr. Medina handed Ally a note and a ring box. She opened the ring box and saw the most beautiful ring in the world; it had a 2 karat diamond in the center and was silver. Kind of looked like an engagement ring. She looked up at Mr. Medina who nodded confirming her thoughts. She looked at the note that she held in her hand and opened it; it was in Cole's handwriting._

_**Allyrien,**_

_**You are the best thing in my life right now; you complete the other half of my heart and soul. I love you with all of my heart and I want us to be together forever. And with this I want to ask if you, Allyrien Isabella Morgan, will you be my wife?**_

_**Allyrien will you marry me?**_

_This broke her heart. The Medina's hugged her as she cried and answered. "Yes Cole I will" slipping the ring on her finger._

_End of Flashback_

Ally sat on the chair crying and playing with her engagement ring that now lay peaceful on her necklace.

"Cole, baby why did you go? Why did you leave me? Why did you let me go through all of this pain? WHY?!?"

**A few hours later**

When Lacyanna got home she found Ally on the balcony floor and it looked like she had been crying. Her sweater and jeans was wrinkled, her makeup was all smudged and she was shaking.

"Ally wake up" Lacy said gently moving her. "Sweetie get up, it's starting to snow."

Ally groaned before blinking herself back into consciousness." What time is it?"

"Sunshine, it's almost 12… have you been here all night?"

"Yea I guess…I was just thinking about…"

"Cole"

"Yea, I can't do this to him lace, I can't go out with Randy, I just can't."

"Ally, you have to let Cole go."

"LACYANNA! How could you say that! You know all the shit I been through!"

"I say it because I think you should be happy."

"People like me can never be happy"

"I was like you, we can be happy just look at me and Jack and we were perfectly…"

Ally tired of Lacy trying to make her feeling better, she cut her off. "HAPPY! I KNOW! FOR ONCE CAN YOU STOP THROWING YOUR HAPPINESS IN MY FACE!!!"

"Ally."

"NO! Lacy all I ever hear is how you and Jack are living in a fantasy world were everything is freakin perfect! Don't you think I want that? Don't you think that for once I want someone to be there but instead all I have is money. Lace I would it give all away if I could just have what you have for a day. Just one" Ally said looking down and letting a few more tears fall.

Lacy looked at her and hugged never letting her go.

"Then stop making yourself miserable. No one is stopping you in fact everyone is pushing you. You were seventeen years old when Cole died. I didn't know the guy but from what you told me it sounds like he wanted you to be happy. Give him that."

"I can't let go."

"Just try. You're going see that by giving Randy a chance you're doing yourself a big favor."

"Even if I did give him a chance, im never gonna forget."

"Sunshine, no one is asking you to forget Cole"

"Not Cole… Jeremy."

Lacy couldn't, even if she tried to, understand what Allyrien had been through. No one should go through what she had to go through at such a young age. Ally was hers to protect and when she saw her like this Lacyanna felt like she had failed her.

"Oh, sweetie. Brad was a jerk and Jeremy is locked up and isn't getting out anytime soon. They can't hurt you anymore."

"Not psychically but mentally. It hurts more than ever especially with it being..."

"I know but your gonna go see him right?"

"Yea." she sighed

"Allyrien, you know what we stay here tomorrow and we go to the mall and do a whole bunch of fun stuff. Sound good?" When she got no response she looked at Allyrien who was fast slept in her bed. Lacyanna kissed her forehead. "Sweet dreams Ally."

_Flashback in Ally's Dream_

_Ally was walking through the halls of the dorm rooms on her way to her room. Everyone knew, she knew they knew but no one really understood what actually happened. Didn't matter no one cared nor believed her._

"_Skank" whisper her "friend" Justin_

_Ally ignored his comment and continued down the hall where she found her classmate, Alicia._

"_She's so easy."_

_Ally was on the brink of tears and walked past her to her room, which at this point seem miles away. Allyrien's __**BEST FRIENDS**__! Joy and Mauricio looked at her in shame and disgust._

"_I can't believe we were ever friends with a whore."_

"_I can't believe she would do that do Brandon."_

"_He deserves so much better than her."_

_Allyrien continued down the hallway in tears as people whisper and pointed "Slut!"_

_End of Flashback_

Ally tossed and turned trying to go sleep. Five minutes later, she gave up and laid there as more memories flooded into her head.

_Flashback_

_Ally got to her door and it was spray painted saying "SLUT." The tear started to pour and she saw Brandon walking towards her. Ally looked back at her door and he stood next to her staring at it as well._

"_They're right ya know."_

"_Brandon, that's not what, happened. I said no."_

"_That's not what I heard. How could you do that to me? And with Jeremy? The only person I can't stand. I loved you."_

"_Loved?"_

"_Loved..."_

"_Brandon, you don't understand." Ally took his hand but he pushed it away._

"_Don't touch me. Slut."_

_Brad walked away and Ally fell to the floor crying._

_End of Flashback_

More tears came as she recalled the events of the night that changed her life in more way than one.

_Flashback_

_Allyrien and a few of her friends were at Chris' party. Allyrien stumbled her way to her friend Alexis._

"_Lexi, you gotta try this." Ally handed the cup to Lexi. Alexis sniffed it making her face scrunched up._

"_Eck! This is pure vodka. What are you doing?_

"_Just having fun."_

"_You don't need alcohol to have fun, where you get this?"_

"_Jeremy" She waved over to Jeremy and he winked at her making Ally giggle._

"_Allyrien what are you doing? What about Brandon?"_

"_Who?"_

"_Brandon...the guy you're in love with, the one you've been with for over a year now." Alexis said trying to slap so sense into her drunken friend._

"_Oh yea him, he's hot!"_

"_Good to know you think your boyfriend's hot."_

"_Don't worry. It' just flirting. No harm"_

"_NO HARM!?! Brandon hates his guts since he was like ten."_

_Ally shrugged and was about to take another sip but Lexi took it away._

"_HEY! THAT'S MINE GET YOUR OWN!"_

"_That's enough. How much have you drank?"_

"_Just that one"_

"_It's still partly full. Then why are you already wasted? It usually takes more than that."_

_The thing was, it wasn't just alcohol in there. The bastard known as Jeremy slipped a date rape drug in her drink. He was trying to drug her and it worked._

"_Tell ya what. Ima go dump this. You, Miss. Morgan, go find Benji and he'll give you something to get this outta ya system."_

"_I am kinda hungry."_

"_Good now get. And be careful aight? Jeremy has a … physical past. Don't do anything you'll regret later. No matter how cute you think he is. Member Brandon. Don't get sucked into his charm."_

_Lexis left to the kitchen and Allyrien made her made through the crowd in search of Benji but bumped into Jeremy._

"_Hey Allyrien."_

"_Oh hey Jer"_

"_Dance with me?"_

"_Of course"_

_Magnet by Lindsey Lohan played and Jeremy grabbed her waist. Every time Ally heard this song it reminded her of Brandon. Jeremy started getting closer and closer and soon she started to feel uncomfortable._

"_Jeremy. Don't."_

_Jeremy shushed her and whispered "Let's head upstairs."_

_Ally didn't want to but for some reason she followed._

"_No" Allyrien screamed, kicked, everything hurt and then she blacked out._

_End of Flashback_

Ally sat in her bed crying. She felt dirty, disgusted and mostly importantly like a slut. Ally quickly untangled herself from the orange and pink sheet that surrounded her and rushed into the bathroom. There she empties the contents of her empty stomach and drags herself exhausted body to the shower. The cold water hit her bare skin, her tears and the water mixing as one and drifting down the drain. Allyrien rubbed her arms and legs until her skin was rough and almost bleeding. She sledded down the wall and broken down as she did many times that night. There was no trace of the powerful business woman that she was but she was a girl who was lost, confused and hurt. She looked at her arm where she had colorful butterflies around her wrist to cover the many cuts that she gave herself. Memories flooding back, as she ran her finger tips over the long ugly scars across her wrist. A more tears rolled down her cheek as she pulled herself up and out of the shower to change into comfortable sweats since it was obvious, rest was the last thing on her mind even if she was wanted it desperately.


	8. More Than Amazing

Disclaimer: If you ain't got it by now you just ain't gettin it.

**The next day**

Ally woke up the next morning to someone nudging her side. Ally's eyes fluttered open and she saw Lacyanna laying next to her smiling.

"Morning Sunshine." She said sweetly calling her by her nickname which was given to Allyrien because of her cheerful mood.

"Morning Thumper." Ally replied calling Lacyanna by her nickname. Given to her because of her late nights with Jack.

Allyrien sat up and pushed her hair behind her ears.

"What time is it?" Al asked, looking at her.

"11 am."

"So why are you waking me up?" Ally asked frowning.

"I needed to talk to you." She said seriously.

"About?"

"Yesterday" 

Allyrien sighed and played with her sleeve."Why aren't you at work?" Ally asked trying to change the subject quickly.

"Me and Jack decided to stay with you today, your not going to get away from me." Lacy said catching her.

"What about it." Ally said dryly.

"Ally im worried about you. I don't remember you ever being that way before"

"Im just a little stressed that all. Nothing to worry about" She said looking away.

"You alright?" Lacey asked worriedly

"Yea, I'm fine Lace" Ally answered putting on a fake smile.

"That's the fakest smile I've ever seen."

Lacyanna always saw right threw her.

"Its nothing everything going to fine you'll see." She said trying to lift her own spirits

Lace smiled at her effort and them remember something" That's right because today is your date with Mr. Orton and your-." She stopped mid-sentence as a knock came to the door. "Come in!"

The door slowly opened, to reveal Jack standing there.

"Am I interrupting something?" 

"Not really. What's up?" Ally asked

"I was wondering if you guys were hungry." He said sweetly. Lacey and Allyrien both nodded their heads. "Mind if I poke around in the kitchen?" He asked

"No, go ahead."

"Alright, what do you girls like?"

"Pancakes." Allyrien said grinning.

"Yea pancakes!" Lacy yelled like a child.

Jack laughed at them. "Alright, pancakes it is." 

The door closed and Lace looked at me. 

"You better not be like this with him or I will kill you."

"Fine. To tell you the truth I completely forgot" She replied quietly.

Lace hugged her. "That is why im here. I just care about you Sunshine." She whispered in Al's ear.

"I know." Allyrien replied barely audible.

Lacy got up and walked to the door. Before she walked out she turned and looked at Ally.

"You coming?"

"Yea, I'll be out in a few minutes." Allyrien replied picking up herself up and started to get ready. 

She nodded and walked out. Ally made her way to the kitchen where she saw Lacyanna making out near the food.

"Save the pancakes!!!!" Ally said rushing towards the pancakes and taking the plate before running into the dining room.

"Hey! She took my food." Jack said

"I know baby." Lacy said kissing his nose and walking to the dining room.

"You guys are gross."

"We know" they chorused

"I hope you guys also know ur cleaning up that mess in the kitchen."

"No fair I cooked."

"We Know!"

They all ate and talked a bit over the meal. Afterwards Lacy helped Jack clean up the kitchen, while Ally ventured off to watch cartoons. Once Lacy and Jack finished they joined Ally on the couch and watched Scooby Doo. A little while later she looked at the clock her date with Randy was in two hours. More than enough time but come on this was RANDY ORTON! He required at least four outfit changes, seven hairstyles and three different makeup ideas. Ally got up and headed into the bathroom, shutting the door behind her. She stepped out twenty minutes later of her room wearing dark jeans, a girly pink top and boots. Allyrien walked into the living room where Lacyanna and Jack where now watching Saw 4.

"DAMN GIRL!"

Jack whistled. "Looking good!"

"Thanks. You don't think it a little too much?"

"No, if you want him to stare at you all night and drool all over you then it's perfect. You look hot as hell" Jack said.

"Hey don't being stealing my boyfriend he's mine. Get your own." Lacy argued playfully.

"That the point."

_Ding Dong_

"That would be him. Bye guys"

"Bye Ally! Have fun USE A CONDOM!"

"SHUT UP!" Ally got her jacket and walked out to the door to see a dressed up Randy holding a single white rose.

"Hey."

"Wow umm hi. This is for you." He replied giving her the rose.

"Thank you it's beautiful."

"Yes you are."

"Again with the cheese."

"It's my specialty."

"So where are we going?"

"You'll see." We across the street that was covered in snow and into his black hummer. The ride over was pretty uneventful. We stopped in front of a beautiful restaurant.

"Randy you didn't have to."

"I know, come on."

We walked inside and just when you thought it couldn't get any better it did.

"This… is amazing Randy." Ally whispered looking into the place like the setting of a fairy tale. Sure, she was used to the fancy lifestyle but never anything like this.

"I'm glad you like it." He smiled kissing her gently.

"You know you don't have to do all of this just to impress me." Ally said looking about

He chuckled. "I know baby but I want to."

_He called me baby. OK im in love._ "Thank you." Ally said softly. Randy smiled taking us to over to the table.

"How'd you come across this place anyhow? I don't remember ever seeing it."

Randy chuckled. "I had dinner here with the guys once upon a time."

After dinner, Randy and Allyrien felt like they had known each other for years instead of a few days. Randy allowed Ally to let her wall crumbled something that she secretly had wanted to do for years.

After they had walked out of the restaurant Randy and Ally walked down the street just taking each other in.

"Ok dinner and now this?" Ally asked looking around the park as they walked hand in hand.

"Who are you trying to impress and why?" She asked giggling softly walking backwards as she pressed against him.

"You and because I want to show you how much I care. Allyrien I want this to work between us." He said gently holding her hips.

"Randy, come here." She asked beckoning him down with her small finger.

He slowly leaned down and Allyrien ran her hand over his face. "You don't need to impress me with fancy things or big places. This is going to work if we want it to."

"I want you."

"Me too." She said looking up at him. Randy smiled and kissed her head.

"Me too" He repeated gently caressing the back of Ally's neck before leaning down and kissing her lovingly.

Randy held Allyrien's hand as they continued to walk down the cemented path.

"This is really mushy you know that?"

He laughed "That's kinda the point."

He chuckled and Ally giggled shoving him gently. Randy pulled her back into him by her waist and once again kissed her head.

_I don't think I have ever giggled so much in my whole entire life._ "Where are we going?" Ally asked admiring the beautiful scenery that surrounded them in white blankets with shimmering color.

"Good question." Randy said looking down at the path and then at Ally.

She shook her head smiling. "Sooo we're just walking?"

"Yup."

Ally then pulled away from him and started skipping down the path.

"You're such a little kid." He chuckled

Ally turned around skipping backwards. "Is that a bad thing?" She managed to get out before falling on her butt on a piece of ice.

"No, it's more of a reason for me to laugh at you." Randy said standing over her as she folded her arms.

Randy held out his hand and she met it, but as he went to pull her up she yanked down hard causing him to land on top of her. She mushed but the look on his face was absolutely priceless.

"What the he-" Before he got to finish Ally kissed him trying to show him all that she felt for him at that moment.

He smiled and returned the kiss just a passionately. Ally looked into his eyes. "You're perfect you know that."

"You I have been told." He chuckled.

"Loser."

He smiled "Yea I am your loser."

"Yup all mine." She replied gently running her finger over his jaw line and he kissed the tip of her smooth finger.

"What's someone going to think if they walk down here?"

"I don't care." Ally whispered before being pulled into another sinfully delicious kiss. She purred slowly and he chuckled getting to his feet pulling her up in the process.

Eventually they came upon a small lake and Allyrien's jaw dropped at its sheer beauty.

"Did you know this was down here?" Randy nodded smiling down at her. "Wow" she gasped.

He dropped her hand allowing her to go down and look for herself. Ally slowly descended the hill and kneeled down in front of the freezing cold water running her hand over it. Randy sat down behind her. Ally laid down with her hand in his lap.

"This day was amazing Randy. Thank you."

"Today was more than amazing it was perfect." Randy said pressing his lips onto hers.

(A/n: My two husbands **MATT HARDY AND SHANNON MOORE ARE TWO MILES AWAY ARE IM STUCK HERE** SUCKS BALLS! Life sucks! _Happy Halloween_ everybody!)


	9. I Can't Believe This

Disclaimer: Same-o

(A/N: Yay im on a roll! I got two chapters in one day! One for this on and my other story which I recommend checking out also a funny little one shot I got out. So have fun ficing. Review... please and sorry about that stupid site)

**In Charlotte, South Carolina**

Hunter had just left his meeting with Mr. McMahon and entered his locker room. He decided he had waited long enough and needed to know what was going on. Triple H picked up his cell phone once he found the name he was looking for and it called it.

"I knew you would call." The feminine voice answered.

"Then you probably know what you wanna hear."

"I sent Allyrien some pictures of Randy-"

"And how is that suppose to help? I knew it never should have called you."

"There from when he was in evolution and during you little 'cheer up' parties from when I left. We won't to have to worry about that bitch anymore."

"And I though I was the evil genius"

"I learned from the best. That girl has earned everything she's got coming to her. No one messes with **my **Randy." Samantha said harshly.

**Back at the apartment**

_Ding dong_

"Coming!" Lacyanna said putting on her robe walking out her bedroom. "Yes?"

"I have a delivery for Miss. Allyrien Morgan." Said the mailman

"She's not here but I can take it." She said signing the form and was given pink roses and a package. "Thank you"

"No problem miss." He said disappearing down the stairs.

"What is it sweetie?" Jack said coming out of the bedroom wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Nothing just something for Ally. I think it's from _Lover boy_." She said with a small smile on her face.

"Lacy, this is her private package. Now let go back to bed." Jack said taking the package from her and kissing her neck.

"Ok…after I see what in there." She said diving for the package.

"No" he said taking the package before she could get to it.

"Come on were best friends basically sisters. I have a right to know if im going to get a new brother in law." She said taking the envelope from her boyfriend's hand and opening it.

"Lacyanna…"

"Oh my god.

"What?"

"Look at this." Lace said showing Jack the picture of Randy with several different women doing several activities that varied from kissing to threesomes. "Allyrien can't see this it will kill her. You saw what she went through last night."

"Im gonna kill him." He said crumbled the picture of Randy receiving oral pleasure by some whore.

"I can't believe this he seems so nice."

"They all seem nice until they get what they want. I would bet anything that he doesn't even talk to any of these girls anymore. They were just a cheap fuck."

"Ally's smart, she wouldn't herself fall into his trap." She said walking back into her room and taking out a

"Wanna bet?"

"I can't believe this." Lacyanna said putting the envelope in the box when a note slipped out.

_Allyrien,_

_Randy Orton is nothing but a scum. He is using you just like he used all of these other women. Don't let yourself be another one of his victims. You deserve much more than a bad one night stand. Make the right choice._

_Sincerely,_

_Another Victim_

"Now do you think he's a great guy?"

"_Bye Randy. I had a nice time."_

"_Me too."_

"She's here" Jack said putting the note in to box and pushing it under the bed.

"Act normal"

"Oh I'll normal im gonna rip his head off!"

"Jack don't. Allyrien can not find out about this. She will dig herself in a deeper hole and this time we can take her out of it."

"So what do you want me to do stand here with a stupid smile while I see my friend get taking advantaged of?"

"Baby we just got to keep them apart or at least make sure Al doesn't fall too hard so she doesn't give him to opportunity take advantage of her." She said walking out of the room leaving Jack clutching his fist ready to hit something.

"Hey Ally. Randy nice meeting you" She said giving her friend a hug and Randy a suppressed death glare. Which went unnoticed by Allyrien who was to busy looking at her perfect guy. Randy on the other hand sensed it immediately and was confused.

"Yea same here. Listen Ally I gotta go. Talk to ya tomorrow?" He said hoping she would say yes.

"Definitely. Bye"

"Bye girls" He said kissing Allyrien.

"Yea whatever." Lacyanna mumbled

"Isn't he great?" Allyrien said excited.

Lace sighed "Yea he's great." She hated lying to her friend but at this point there was nothing she could do. If Allyrien found out Randy's true colors she would be crushed. Ally was just starting to get over her last tragedy one more and Lacyanna was sure that Allyrien who have been capable of attempting suicide. Something that was familiar.

_Flashback_

_End of Flashback_

She couldn't bear to see that again. They almost lost her that day.

"Lace? Lace?" Allyrien said waving her hand in front of Lacyanna face's snapping her out of her flashback.

"Yea?"

"You ok?"

"Umm yea. So how was date?"

"Perfect." For the next fifteen minutes Ally told Lacy everything and that's when she saw it in her eyes, something that she hadn't seen in a long time…love. Allyrien loves Randy. This was exactly what she wanted but now that she knew who Randy really was, Lacyanna wanted anything but this. "Lace it was the best day of my life. I couldn't be happier."

"You really like him don't you?"

"Lacyanna seriously I think he might be the one." Allyrien said smiling.

"Don't you think you're going a little fast? You just came back from your first date."

"I doesn't matter. Lace, I love him. I know it" Ally said looking at the door where her prince charming had just been a few moments ago.


	10. Million Dollar Sighting

Disclaimer: "Genesis, leave me alone!" Vince McMahon yelled trying to close the door.

"So can I have them?" I asked hopefully.

"How many times do I have to say this you don't own anyone! And that includes Randy Orton. All you own is your little made up characters."

"You're really mean" I pouted.

"Have you even met me?"

"Duh I stand here everyday"

(a/n: OMG YAY NUMBER 10. I really never thought I was make it that far this was really suppose a sort maybe 5 chapter story but thank guys. And sorry about the last chapter the site was beginning a real bitch.)

**The Next Day**

Allyrien stood in her office staring at the window watching the powdery white snow fall from the sky. It was something about the snow that just put her at ease. Weird how everything was change in just a matter of days, looking back everything seemed so unreal. Everything that she had shot down was now in her hand. She had been through so much and to finally be happy it was a relief she was actually staring to believe that this thing called love would never happen to her. Then Randy came and everything changed, everything was gonna change. Even though her love life has been anything but perfect she was a romantic at heart something that always bit her in the ass. There was something about that man that made here day. Nothing absolutely nothing could make her feel sad or unsafe with him.

Outside she heard the phone ringing off the hook, they have been all day. Which was strange but when ever she questioned Lacyanna or Kaleigh about they ignored her or simply gave her stupid answer. Today every time she walked into a room people were hiding things. And Ally was getting sick of it. Ally walked out a once again saw Erica hide what looked like a magazine under a stack of papers.

"What is so bad that no wants me to see" Allyrien said walking up Erica.

"Nothing…It's just… Nothing"

"Nothing huh? Give me that" Allyrien took the papers of her desk at took the magazine instantly dropping at the article that she saw. "Who wrote this?"

"US weekly"

"Omg… LACYANNA!" She screamed barging into Lace's office. "What the Hell!?! How could you hide this from me?"

"Im sorry but im trying to do damage control"

"I have spent five years trying to keep a low profile and now a got a freakin article about me in the magazine"

"Well maybe if you didn't start a million dollar company and starting date Randy Fucking Orton you wouldn't have this problem."

"OMG! Bry told me that my parents have been teaming up with Us. SHIT! They can't know where I am!"

"Umm yeah about that you see they already called. They having been calling for the last few hours well their secretaries but you get it."

"What did you say?"

"Nothing I just told them that they have the wrong number and hanged up."

"This can't be happening. I tried so hard to keep them out of my life and now this!"

"Allyrien, calm down. I'm handling this you go back and take care of what ever you do." Lacyanna said pushing Allyrien out of the office.

Once she was out, Ally looked down at the magazine in her hands showing her and Randy when they were on the ground in the park.

_Wrestler Randy Orton and Advertising Heir/ Former Model Allyrien Morgan…Blooming Million Dollar Romance?_

Oh how she hated that _Advertising Heir_. It was just like when she was a child, never known for her accomplishment but those of her family that was one of the reasons she left. Allyrien walked into her office when Kaleigh stopped her.

"Miss. Morgan you have a call on line 4."

"Thanks"

Allyrien walked into her office and picked up the phone.

"Hello, Allyrien Morgan speaking"

"Ally its Bryan"

"Hey Bry. What's up?"

"Oh don't give me that. What the hell? I come into work this morning and mom is basically busting down my door showing me you frolicking with Randy Orton!"

"Bryan it is none of your business. It was a date, that's it! AND even if it was im a grown ass woman and I can do as I please."

"Im still your big brother. Ally you gotta tell me these things. Mom and Dad are driving me and Jordan nuts."

"Aww poor Jordan"

"Allyrien don't be like that. He's our brother."

"No he's your brother. I believe can't you still stand up for him after what he did to me. He sold me out Bryan!"

"Better him then me. If it wasn't for Jordan you would probably be in a casket right now!"

"I could have handled it on my own. I know what I was do-"

"No you had no idea! Ally you still don't get it do you? You part of a very rich and famous family that everyone has a very high respect for. You selling drugs with you boyfriend on the street isn't exactly living up to that."

"Take that line from dad?" She remembered her father using that every time she did something that wasn't Morgan proper equeitte

"Allyrien stop the bull crap"

"I made a mistake one that I take full responsibility for but I didn't need Jordan ratting me out to the cops."

"And you only did four month time people gets year for that Ally"

"Mom and dad bailed me out because Jordan felt bad not because they cared. And this little act their playing is just so I can go back to them and be their little porcelain doll. Bryan I not going back im very happy and successful here. I have finally proved to everyone that im more than the black sheep of the family…"

"Is that what this about you left because you needed to prove something? Ally we all know that you're the smartest one in this family."

"Yeah right" Ally muttered

"It's true. Who else do you know built a company out of her bare hands and three years later it became one of the most known magazine in the country? Allyrien you don't need to prove anything."

"Thanks for the pep talk Bry" She said sarcastically. Then she heard something in the background.

"_Bryan, we have a plane set."_

"_Shush"_

"_Is that her?"_

"Allyrien?" Ally was shocked the voice of the person she had run away from 5 years ago was right there waiting for her reply.

"Allyrien, pumpkin I know it you."

"Ugh hi father"

"Allyrien sweetie how are you?"

"How are you? that's it! Five years! And that's all you have to say to me!?!"

"Allyrien you have to understand we thought we would ever find you."

"Yea right. I know you if you would have wanted to find me you would have sent a freaking swat team after me. Just now that in a magazine you have to face it."

"Ally we didn't have to, you know. Your mother could have simply turned the page."

"Nice to know."

"Allyrien, things have been hectic around here."

"Yea they always are."

"Allyrien I am trying to make this a pleasant experience for me please don't make this difficult for me."

"ME ME ME you never change! You were always a selfish rich stuck up snob!"

"ALLYRIEN ISABELLA MORGAN I WILL NOT HAVE YOU TALK TO ME IN THAT MANNER IM YOUR FATHER!"

"Yea you are my 'father' but you were never ever a dad! And father never ever command respect they earn it."

"I see you leaving us hasn't changed you in the slightest, you are still the same bratty punk you were when you left."

"Thank god! I was saved from turning like you I would kill myself before that ever happened."

"Wouldn't be the only reason would it Ally?" he asked menacingly. Ally stayed silent as tears started to fall. "Your crying aren't you. Weak… im ashamed."

"SHUT UP!"

"What too much Allyrien? In the background Ally heard Bryan.

"_Dad that's enough."_

"_No she's gotta to learn to respect me. She will learn it even if I have to break her first." _

"No response Ally? GET OVER IT!"

"YOU ASSHOLE!" She yelled before hanging up and letting her tears fall freely. He knew she would never get over that and her enjoyed shoving it in her face… everyone did.

_Flashback_

_Ally was sitting by the fountain in a isolated park waiting for her sort of friend Christian. A few months after Cole's death, he was always with her, sure others were there but they never understood. In the last couple of weeks she had felt something special between them and she was sure he felt it too. If not why did he kiss her two weeks ago? Since then Allyrien and Christian were on non-speaking terms 'trying to figure out what happened' as he put it. During her pondering Christian came._

"_Ally?"_

"_Hey I knew it! I knew that you would come back to me!" Ally said excited. She never learn that everything in soap opera wasn't true even after Cole everyone told her that she still had someone out there for her. Slowly she began to believe it; Allyrien saw her new prince charming in Christian._

"_Allyrien, actually I came to give you this." Allyrien look at him and he pulled an envelope out of his jacket. "Here." He handed it to her and she opened it and saw it is a plane ticket to London._

_Allyrien look at Christian and give him a look like what is this for. "Well your father told me to find you and give it to you. You're leaving in the morning."_

_"What? But why did he send you?"_

_"Well he knew that I would find you I guess I dunno I tried to have someone else take it but they wouldn't."_

_"So he had to force you to come and give this to me?" _

_"Yeah pretty much. Look Allyrien..."_

_"Christian I think I am gonna leave and go pack now. Was Michael still out front?"_

_"No actually he told me he had a family emergency and he asked me to take you back to the home"_

_"Well you know what Chris. I would rather walk than be in a vehicle with you for 45 minutes." _

_Allyrien grabbed her stuff and start walking. It seems like she had been walking forever when Christian pulled up to the side of her. "Allyrien get in the car."_

_"I would rather eat sh..." _

_"Damnit Ally just get in the car. You are gonna freeze." _

_"No Chris, I know your forcing yourself to say that. So no like I said I would rather freeze to death." _

_"Ally I am not forcing myself to say that, what do you want to die huh? Cause if you do just tell me and I'll stop wasting my time!"_

_"I might as well die there's nothing for me here anyways. The man I love isn't even here! HE'S DEAD CHRIS!! COLE'S DEAD AND NOT COMING BACK ANYTIME SOON! SO JUST LEAVE AND ATLEAST I'LL BE WITH SOMEONE THAT I LOVE AND SOMEONE THAT LOVES ME BACK!" He looked at her, shook his head and sped up and parked about 50 yards infront of her. He got out and walked up to her. _

_"Ally do you really think that. That there is no one that loves you? Are you really that stupid Allyrien seriously!" _

_"Name one person other than my friends and family."_

_"Well hell if I know I don't know anyone in the city"_

_"Wrong answer Christian."_

_"What Allyrien, What do you want me to say huh? That everyone in the world loves you cause that would be a lie. What do you want me to say huh that I love you is that what you wanna hear? Cause I will say it if you get in the damn car and let me drive you back to the hotel." _

_"What did you say?" _

_"I said that I would tell you that I love you if you got in my damn car and let me drive you to the hotel." _

_"You...you ASSHOLE!!!" Allyrien yelled as she started to run away._

"_NOW I KNOW WHY COLE DIED HE WANTED TO GET AWAY FROM YOUR STUPID ASS! AND YOUR RIGHT ALLYRIEN NO DOES LOVE YOU. NO ONE COULD EVER LOVE A DUMB BITCH LIKE YOU!"_

_End of Flashback_

Lacyanna stood at the door once again watching Ally drown in her misery once again not been able to anything.

**In New York City**

"Damn it Dad. Why do you always have to talk to her that way."

"Bryan you'll understand when you become a father but now get out of my way."

"No"

"What?"

"I said no. For years I have stood next to you watching everything. Well im done watching."

"So you wanna be the hero? Go ahead but you'll see that im only doing the best for her."

"Breaking her is the best thing for her?!?"

"I don't have time for this. Michelle get the plane ready were going to Boston and bringing Allyrien back here even if I have to drag her by her hair." Gabriel told his wife pushing his son out of the way.


	11. Fights breakout & Breakups makeup

Disclaimer: I own nothing and Victoria can prove that.

(A/N: I just notice that most of the characters here are OC'S yea I know im slow but if you guys have a person you wanna see tell and I will do my best it o get them in. Review and I'll give you a cookie)

A few hours have past and Allyrien has been cooped up in her office. Apparently news travels fast; everyone knew she knew so they felt compelled to question her about it every time she stepped through the door. And God forbid she even goes out of the building without being mobbed by reporters. Now more than ever she knew what the people whose faces graced the newsstand week and week felt.

Lacyanna had stopped by a few times to see how she was doing. Since Ally came back from her date with Randy yesterday, Lacy had been acting really weird. Especially when it came to Randy, every time his name popped up during popped up during conversation, which is a lot, a spark flew and she would spit out reasons why to break with him. Same with Jack he has uber protective of her…well more than normally. Ally and Jack have been talking a lot lately he told her that he was ready was ready to propose which of course was a good surprise for once. And of course Randy was bound to enter this conversation as well by Jackie telling Ally that if she wanted to get married, which he knew she did; Randy would never make her happy. Right now she's not sure what's going on, Jack and Lacy's have always told her to be happy but now that she finally is, they are trying to taking it away from her?

_Are they jealous? Nah Lace and Jackie could never do that…would they? No they are only protecting me but I am a grown ass woman. They do have some pretty good points through._ She thought

He travels all the time

He has a super bad reputation

You get extra attention

he has girl throwing themselves at him everyday

has a high risk of injury

comes home one or twice a week

works with beautiful women making temptation a big problem

It's hard to argue with the facts if Randy and Ally were to have any sort of relationship it was going to be very short lived. Hate to say it but their right but

_Why can't I let him go?? _"I need to think" Allyrien said grabbing her coat and walking towards the door when Kaleigh stepped through

"Miss Morgan You have a call on line 3"

"If it my parents tell them to go fuck themselves!"

"Oh…then ignore line 6. But no it Mr. Randy Orton"

"Thanks Kale"

"No problem" she said before steeping back outside where thousands of eyes were starring back.

"Just great! This is so not what I need now" Ally picked up the phone and took in a long deep breath.

"Hey"

"Hey baby wats up?"

"Randy have you even looked at a magazine today?"

"Yea sure I have"

"Randy im serious"

"Yea so am I"

"How can you be so calm about this?"

"Well they aren't saying that's not true."

"So which part is the truth? That im a protusiute you hired or that im the last addition to your long list of one night stands?"

"Sweetie someone's always got something to say so it's just best to ignore them. And all of that would have been something I would have done in past…before I met you" _Or when I was Sam. Damn it Randy you can't keep lying to her_.

"Randy you know how hard I've tried to keep my face out of the papers! And one date with you has almost every reporter in Boston at my doorstep!"

_Come on You can do this_ "Allyrien I need to tell you something. I'm -"

"My parents called me today. I can't keep dealing with this everyday."

"So what are you saying?"

"…Im saying that its best if don't see each other anymore. I'm sorry. Goodbye Randy" Ally said letting her tears fall freely before she hung up and walked outside in her own world where Randy Orton never existed and neither did her pain, only for a flashing light bulb to bring her back to earth.

"ALLY! ALLYRIEN! DAMN IT" Randy yelled slamming down the phone.

"You told her?" John said leaning to face Randy from the couch.

"No! She broke up with me"

"Dude you knew it was gonna happen if it wasn't this it was gonna be Sam"

"I don't wanna talk about Sam right now"

"Tough Cookies we're gonna. Rand, Sam left she never said anything bout break the engagement"

"Oh so how your on her side"

"Man ease up all im saying is that you should clear the air with her and if you wanna go after Allyrien go head AFTER The future Mr. and Mrs. Randy and Samantha Orton are history."

"Damn it! Why is that when I need you shut up and agree you get a brain that works"

"I don't know? But its good aint it?"

"Fuck this im going over there"

"Rand we got signing in a few hours and your ass better be there. Vince is about fed up with you"

"I know!"

"If it wasn't for your dad, your ass would be fired with all the shit you pull on a daily basis"

"I KNOW! LEAVE ME ALONE!" Randy said taking his coat and storming to his car.

**A Short drive to Boston later**

Randy appeared at the door with Jack standing there, his arms crossed and shooting dangers at him.

"What do you want?" Jack spat

"Is Ally here?"

"Why do you care?"

"Is she here?" Randy asked ignoring his question.

Jack clentched his jaw and stepped out and closed the door behind him. "Im gonna say this to you nice and clean. STAY AWAY FROM ALLYRIEN!"

"Or what? You're gonna tell on me? Im so scared." Randy challenged getting in his face. Jack's 6'2 and Randy 6'4

"Don't go there pretty boy"

"Last time I checked I did and me and Ally don't answer to you"

With that Jack punched Randy square in the jaw and continued to do so. Randy hunched and did nothing normally he would blow up on his ass but with his future in the balance he kept his hands to himself which took all the self control he had. Until he couldn't take it anymore, Randy was about to take his first swing when he heard something.

"JACK STOP IT! GET OFF OF HIM"

"NO!"

"JACK GET OFF OF HIM NOW!" Allyrien said pulling Jack off of him.

"ALLY GO INSIDE!"

"NO!"

"DAMN IT!"

"GET YOUR THING AND LEAVE NOW!"

"BITCH!" Jack said pushing Ally out of his way and walked down the stairs

"NICE TO KNOW JERK!" She said before turning her attention to Randy. "Are you ok?"

"Yea"

"Shit your bleeding" Ally said lifting his face which showed a busted lip and a few minor scattered bruises among the face.

"Im fine. I need to talk to you"

"Randy if this about us then I can you bandage and you can go I have nothing else to say to you."

"No it not that""

Ally heistated but opened the door from him and led him to kitchen. Randy sat on the stool and watched her as she wet the cloth and place it on his face.

"Does it sting?"

"Nah it good" Randy said softly putting his hand over her.

"Umm what happened?" Allyrien said removing her hand quickly.

"I came to talk to you and he jumped on me"

"Highly doubt it Orton"

"Ok so maybe a few words were exchanged" he said smirking causing Ally to lose focus for a second.

"That more like it" Ally smiled. What both didn't know is that another package was sent to the house. This time it was a recording of Randy one of his past adventures like dirt. Something that pushed Jack's buttons.

"Did I ever tell you how beautiful you look when you smile"

"Randy-"

"Ally, give me another chance." Randy said before lightly kissing her causing her to moan. In the little time that they have been together Randy had gotten strangely familiar with every corner and pleasure spot in Allyrien's mouth. When they pulled apart Ally was hooked. Randy seem to have that effect on most woman, his look right now was of pure un-sureity and a smile which his hope beamed through.

"Do you want anything? I'd offer you a beer but I don't have any"

Randy smile got wider "No im good. But are we good?"

"Yea I think were good" Ally said smiling back at him and walking to her bedroom

"ALRIGHT!" He said following him

"NO! Stay!"

"AWW well you know how to kill happy"

"I know" Allyrien walked into her into bedroom and got into baggy gray sweat pants and a tight red hoodie and tanktop and took off her make up.

When she came out Randy could do nothing but stare at her. If she was beautiful before she seem even more beautiful now.

"Like what cha see?" Al asked seductively

"Very much"

Ally blushed and turned away from him sat in front of the fireplace. He got up and hovered over her.

"I don't have cooties, you can sit down with me I won't bite" she said looking up at him with made her tilt her head way back.

"Ok may I won't sit,"

"Get down here" She said pulling him down. "I was gunna get a nose bleed if you didn't sit down."

Randy shivered as he looked down at the fuzzy red carpet below him.

"Your cold?" she asked extending the quilt to him.

"I'm good," he said rubbing his hands together.

"Get over here," she said pulling him in to share the warm blanket.

"Thanks,"

"Well isn't this a compromising position?" she giggled trying to shift comfortably against him.

"Better not take advantage of me," he said also trying to adjust himself

"Hold on," she said sitting in front of him so that he was wrapped around the quilt and she was wrapped around him "That's better"

"Yeah," he said mutely.

"It is kinda cold in here, should I turn the heat on?" she asked him.

"I'm not cold anymore," he said clasping the quilt around her.

He noticed that she wasn't wearing her usual Glow perfume by J. Lo. Instead she smelled like fresh baked cinnamon rolls that just came out of the oven.

"It's my shampoo, cinnamon vanilla," she said, she could feel his nose gentle rub against her hair.

Feeling a little embarrassed he said, "Sorry, it's making me hungry.

She giggled, "You want me to make you somethin?"

She was way to comfortable laying there so she snuggled into him deeper hinting that she didn't want to get up.

He was also very comfortable, holding her in his arms so he said, "No, I'm fine."

**NEXT DAY**

Allyrien was woken up by a ray of sunlight that had shown through her den's window. The fire in the fireplace had gone out hours ago. She was slightly confused at this time because she thought she had fallen asleep in the middle of the floor, but she felt like a chair or couch was right behind her.

"Crap," she muttered silently turning around to see Randy's body lying next to hers.

His face looked cold and blue and he still was marked with the battle scar he obtained last night but he held a slight comfortable smile. One of his arms was draped over Ally's waist, probably because it had gotten so cold during the night they huddled together for warmth. His expression made her smile because he looked so innocent and vulnerable.

She was careful not to wake him, by removing his arm from her waist and substituting it with a large pillow, she got up. Grabbing some hot coco mix and two large mugs from the kitchen's cupboard, she boiled water and waited for Randy to wake up and realize that they had fallen asleep, together. The clock on the oven read _9:23 a.m _and Randy had told her earlier that he usually never got up before noon. She left the hot drinks in the microwave so that she could heat them when he finally woke up. She did two loads of laundry and while folding the first load Jack found her sitting in the living room watching television.

"How long have you been up?" he asked her scratching at his head.

"Since nine," she said placing the laundry basket to the side.

"I usually don't get up this early," he said stretching his arms above his head.

She looked over to the clock on the window sill and it was only 10:39 a.m.

"Where did you sleep?" he asked making his way over to the couch.

She didn't know if she wanted to tell him that they had fallen asleep huddled together in front of the fireplace. Ally was still unsure about this and wasn't giving Randy the impression that she was, there was still a few thing she need to figure out before she could full accept this relationship.

"On the floor," she said holding one finger up to tell him hold on a second as she ran downstairs to get the next batch of laundry.

He tried to remember what happen last night. Then he remembered that she fell asleep first. Her body went limp against his, and instead of waking her up he lowered both of their bodies down on the floor. He was stroking her hair and then that must have been when he fell asleep.

She ran back upstairs with her laundry and started folding it.

"I didn't mean to stay here," he said watching as she carefully folded one of her favorite t-shirts.

"I know. I guess it got so warm that we didn't feel like getting up so we feel asleep," she said nervously

"Yeah" he said helping her. _John is gonna kill me be yet Vince is gonna kill me! SHIT!_


	12. A Surprise All Around

(a/n: Hey guys umm this I have gotten the impression that this suck so im quickly ending so I can focus more of my attention on Fast Track to Nowhere, this is the last chapter and im really happy that it over. Now I can actually get to the base of the story. Meaning a** sequel** is a definite yes. I know I didn't get a lot of reviews but with this being my first multi chapter story I got attached, hopefully I get a little more for the sequel. And I had this idea in my head for years and I happy with how it came out. Well enjoy and see you soon. **MERRY CHRISTMAS**)

_A steaming Lacyanna slammed the door pulling Allyrien out of her fantasy world._

"_What the fuck's your problem?"_

"_What the hell's my problem?!? My problem is that I stay with Jack for one night and he tells me that you kicked him out!"_

"_I come home from work to find him beating the crap out of Randy! What did you want me to give him a cookie?!?"_

"_Last time I checked this was __**OUR**__ apartment. And it's as much you're as it is mine and Jack is boyfriend and I want him here, he stays!"_

"_No that where you're wrong. If I remember correctly this was __**MY**__ apartment I let you live here after you got kicked out."_

"_So you're gone put that im face now! I can't believe you siding with a guy you met a three days ago then friends you had since you got here!"_

"_You can't stand that im finally happy with someone! You're jealous"_

"_IM JEALOUS!! IM JEALOUS!! You are so stupid! He's got you wrapped around his pinky. Your nothing to him but a notch in his bed im guessing that you slept with him right? You're such a hypocrite"_

"_So what if I slept with I have the right too. You're not my mother"_

"_THANK THE LORD! Now I know why she treated you like she did"_

"_Get out" Ally said calmly_

"_With pleasure" Lacy said taking her purse and heading towards her bedroom door and slamming it shut. Inside taking the box from out under the bed and placing the tape she sneaked while walking past Allyrien._

_Allyrien sighed and pushing the door open its echoing sound threw the room. "No I mean you have two weeks to find a place. Im kicking you out" she said calmly_

_Lacyanna stopped and closed the box digesting what just happened. Not wanting to face her, Lace grabbed the box and stood walking towards the front door glaring at Ally. She never wanted things to get this far but her pride stopped her from apologizing. "Fine" Lacyanna said before slamming her way back out the door._

Allyrien sat there watching the sunset just re-thinking everything that happened in the last two days. She never meant for it to go down that way but it was bound to happen someday right? Just not like that. It was finally the end of the musketeers Anna, Jackie and Ally were no more. She was no longer the third wheel. She should be jumping for joy right? Come on she is finally in love with a great guy, business is booming and she finally independent. But how could she be in harmonic bliss when all this was happening Angelique was in France, Lacy and Jack weren't talking to her anymore, her parents were on a mission to make her life miserable, Bryan was to blinded by them to help her out and Jordan well he's Jordan and she was Allyrien and nothing was ever going to change the fact that they couldn't stand each other no matter how hard they tried to get the fake smile to stay there permanently and eventually turned into the real thing. Everything else is weighing her down and would until she dealt with it.

"It's time" Ally said to herself walking to phone and dialing the number she had feared to call.

_Ring Ring_

"Good Afternoon. You reached the Gabriel and Michelle Morgan residence"

"Hey Claudia"

"Hello? Umm who this"

Ally smiled. "Claudi its Allyrien"

Claudia, the maid response with silence.

"Claudia?"

"You have got to shitting me!"

Ally replied laughed leave it to Claudia to cheer up her at the worst times. "Nope it's me"

"Bye"

"What?!?"

"Girl you don't say goodbye, you don't call, not even a thank you letter and you except me to welcome you with open arms? Do you Sissy? Huh? Really?"

Allyrien smiled at her childhood nickname. "Well…"

"Girl if you were here I would smack you silly. How are you? How have you been? Never mind don't answer that I ready know. So a wrestler huh? I never thought you would be into the metro-sexuals."

"CLAUDIA!"

"Well come on bikers to gang members to rockstars and this huge random leap to pro wrestler. You have to admit it not exactly your type."

"That my point. Listen Claudii can we finish this later?"

"Oh I see. I see how it is" Claudia said and she pretended to cry.

"Claudia don't be like that. Are my parents home I want to talk to them."

"Now that my dear is a shocker"

"I know but it's just best to get it over with. Their happy and I'm happy. And if their not, well too damn bad."

"Sounds good"

"So… can I talk to them?"

"Oh sweetie you will… trust me"

"Huh? What's that suppose to mean?"

"Sissy, you parents are on a plane to Boston right now"

"What!"

Allyrien had a large freak out. Come on you would to if the people you have been avoiding for the last few years of your life were trying to butt their way back in when your perfectly capable of opening the door and shoving them through the door. After that, Allyrien and Claudia spoke for a little while longer before hanging up. Now it was war they were not going to be let in her life without permission. But that was going to happen at another time, Randy had made a huge deal about seeing her today and Ally was unbelievable excited. It was exactly like it was a week Allyrien pulling clothes out of her closet with no idea what she was going to wear only now she didn't have LacyAnna to help her out. Ally coped with what little fashion sense she had and took out a pair of black jeans and a metallic purple shirt. Proud of her work she looked at her reflection in the mirror and walked to the living room waiting for her date. 20 minutes later, Ally and Randy were making their way to a place Randy picked out.

They walked in to the club and as they walked down the stairs everyone looked at up and took notice of the couple walking down the stairs. After a few drinks Randy led Allyrien to the dance floor. Allyrien dancing very close to Randy she winked at him and turned her back to him with that Randy slipped his hands around her waist then slowly rubbing her thigh up and down he spun her around to face him, with her legs each on one side with Randy's legs left leg in between her legs and her right leg in between his leg Allyrien slowly moving her body and her waist up and down...Almost sexual. Everybody's eyes were on the two on the dance floor they were both dancing so close the way they were holding each other there was definite heat between them they looked Hot, As she was watching them Angelique's eyes were shot open at the way the two were dancing, the way her best friend was whining her "Assets" up and down on his 'Thing' the way Randy's hands where all over her body...Every man in the club knew how Randy felt at that moment dancing so passionately together their bodies sweating, as one rubs their body on the other their hand all over each other both of their lips so close to each others, Not noticing that every person in the club was watching them after a few fast songs a slow song came on by "Nice and Slow By Usher"

Ally's back was facing Randy when the slow song started he spun her round to face him again grabbed her waist as she put her arms his neck as they slowly started to dance enjoying holding each other...

Randy holding on to her waist not wanting the song to end, He didn't want to let her go he was falling for her big time, She was perfect everything he ever wanted. He was just dying to capture her delicious looking lips, with that the song ended the whole time them not saying a word to each other.

Randy still holding her, he looked deep in her eyes and leaned forward and whispered in her ear "I told you I can dance!" he looked at her face she had a smile on her face and bit her bottom lip she looked at him deep in the eyes leaned in as if she was going to kiss him, her lips so close to his he can feel her warm breath on his "I'm still better" she said in with a sexy smile she winked and she walked off leaving Randy by himself. 'Why is it that I love her again?'

**A few hours later in Allyrien bedroom**

Allyrien ask, "What do you want now?"

Randy says, "I don't know how about a movie?"

"Sure what do you wanna watch?"

"I don't know. What do you wanna watch?"

"I don't know. What do you wanna watch?"

Randy says exasperated, "What do I have to do to shut you up for a minute and pick a movie."

Allyrien replied smiling, "There's nothing you can do to shut me up. It's my room, if I want to…"

Randy closed the gap between them, His lips brushed against hers he gently captured her lips with his softly, both sunk into each others arms, and the kiss grew into a more passionate kiss, she was feeling every bit of desire he was feeling for her at that moment.

They carried on kissing... He slowly licked the tip of her tongue with the tip of his tasting the sweet sensations of her mouth, she accepted and returned it, the tip of their tongues caressing each others, and they both lost themselves in the kiss, sucking each others tongues.

Randy brushed his lips down to her neck licking her with his tongue and kissing her neck with soft wet kisses, her eyes closed she tilted her head back and moaned as Randy hit the right spot.

She slipped her hands up to his neck her fingers in his hair then she slid them down and under his shirt her hands now running up and down his chest, Randy's hands slid up her back under the top she was wearing.

He lifted her arms up and slipped her top off, looking in each others eyes their lips met once again drawing each other into a lascivious kiss.

Ally's lips then slid up to his ear and she slowly slipped her tongue in to his ear, Randy letting out a big moan as she hit his soft spot. He looked at her and captured her lips again. Ally wrapped her arms around him and put her hand in his hair holding him to her. Ally started backing up to her bed pulling him with her. She fell onto the bed with him on top of her. All her emotions and frustrations are coming out in full force at this moment. Ally move my hands down his back to get under his shirt. She raked her fingernails down his back. Still kissing she ran her hands up his shirt began unbuttoning it and slipped it off running her hand over his bare chest. She flicked her fingernail over his nipple and heard his sharp intake of breath.

Randy asked, "Are you sure about this?"

Allyrien reply, "Baby I love you, I can't imagine this not happening. I want you" As she pull him to her for another kiss. She wrapped her legs around him and felt his hardness trying to break through his pants. Ally move her hands to the front of his pants and opened them up. He picked her up again with her legs wrapped around his waist with their lips still locked he gently laid her on his bed with him on top caressing her tongue with his, His hands running all over her body.

She then turned him over and got on top of him slowly kissing his lips slowly moving down to his neck then to chest to his stomach. She slipped her hands around to the back and slipped them inside his pants clutching his ass, pulling him towards her. Randy groaned as he felt her pull him to her. He took off her clothes as Ally watched every move her made. Randy sees her bare breasts and started to lick the tip ever so softly. Ally arched up to him wanting more. He took her nipple into his mouth sucking, biting and licking.

Ally pleaded, "Randy…please…I need you inside me…please."

Randy said softly, "Not yet baby. I've dreamt of this for so long. I want to take my time and give you as much pleasure as you deserve."

He licks a trail from her breasts down to her stomach and finally to her womanhood. He lightly licks her clit making Ally's hips jump off the bed a bit. Randy licked down a little more until he gets to her entrance. He licks lightly until he finally thrusts his tongue into me.

Allyrien gasped, "Oh god…Randy…don't stop…please…more."

Randy continued to fuck her with his tongue. He rubs his knuckles over her swollen nerves and sent her into orgasmic bliss. He continues to lick and suck all Ally juices from her orgasm. He slowly slides up her body and kissed her passionately.

Randy whispered, "You taste so sweet. I want you so bad Ally. Please let me make love to you."

Hearing him say those words actually fills Ally's heart. No one had ever said that to her like that. It was always just sex. She had assumed that this was just like the others.

"Please Randy, make love to me. I need you. I want you inside me."

Randy stood up long enough to remove his shoes, socks, pants and boxers. Ally just stared at the size of his huge member. She licked her lips just aching to taste him.

Randy saw her licking her lips and groaned. Randy knew what she was thinking. He laid down on top of her just about to enter her. He said softly, "Baby, I would love for you to go down on me, but I'm too far gone right now. I don't want it to be over before it starts. Please, let me love you."

Not entirely sure what she heard Allyrien wrapped her legs around him and pull him into her.

Randy gasped, "Oh…fuck…you are so tight."

"Come on baby. Come to me. You feel so good."

Randy thrusted harder and faster until he was on the brink. Allyrien start to clamp her muscles around his hardened member inside her.

"Oh god, Randy…I'm gonna cum. Please make me cum."

A few more hard thrusts and Allyrien's orgasm took over. As her orgasm hit she heard Randy groan, as his orgasm is about to take him over. One more hard thrust, he spills his seed inside her and collapsed on top of her. He started kissing her. He pulled back and lightly brushed the hair from her sweaty face.

He kissed her gently and says, "That was amazing baby. It feels so good to be inside you."

Allyrien replied softly, "You felt so good Randy. It was amazing." Kissing him softly in return.

With that they made love for hours...Till they were done they both fell asleep in each others arms.

In the middle of the night Randy and Ally's deep peaceful slumber, a familiar ringtone blared from Randy's jeans that were flunged into a corner. Randy sleepily unwrapped his arm from Ally's bare body and made his way to his cell phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Sugarbear"

Randy's eyes flew right open upon hearing his old nickname. Only person called him that "Sam?"

"Your one and only"

"What? Where? Why? How?" Randy babbled

Sam laughed "Honey im so sorry that I left. I regret everyday. I have finally come to my senses. Baby I need you…I love you"

"Sam I can't…"

"Cupcake, don't say that please. I had to live 4 months without you please take me back"

"Sam-"

"Please, you know what I have ticket to tomorrow's RAW. I'll see you there Sugarbear. I love you"

"…Yea"

"Come on Randy I know you still love me. Tell me you love me baby"

"…Sam"

"Tell me" Sam said smiling

"I love you baby" Randy said quietly turning his face to Allyrien who was still sleeping. He hated doing this to her, over the seven days they had grow so close but then he had Samantha, his girlfriend for over three years and his fiancé… the love of his life. But he had a special connection with Allyrien, she was unlike any woman he had ever met. She was Sam's complete opposite. Randy sighed and hung up the phone walking back to Ally, who had the biggest smile on her beauifu face. Randy rubbed her cheek and kissed her forehead. Randy tossed and turned for the rest of the night. Raw was in a couple of hours and he needed to make the hardest decision of his life before that. Allyrien Morgan or Samantha Speno. It was going to be a long night.

**Early that Afternoon**

Allyrien woke up with huge smile on her face. The sun was glittering upon her radiant face and clouds were dancing away in happiness all for her. Today was officially the best day of her new life. Last night Randy awoke something in her…It was a beginning to a new life one that included him and the idea of happiness that she wished to obtain since childhood. Ally turn to face the man responsible for her joy but came face to face with empty wrinkled sheets. Allyrien sat up confused looking around the room.

"Randy?..."

No answer

"Sweetie Where are you?"

Nothing until a loud crash came from outside. Allyrien wrapped her bedsheet around herself and walked through the door.

"Sorry didn't mean to wake you." Jack said softly

"Its ok I was already up"

"Oh… I was just starting to get my stuff. I'll be out of your way shortly." Lacy replied getting the box that she dropped.

"Ok" Allyrien nodded slowly. "Umm have you guys seen Randy?"

Lacyanna and Jack looked at watch other before shaking their heads "No"

Allyrien looked down, every aware of her state of undressness she walked by to her room and put on some grey baggy sweats picking up her phone and dialing the number she memorized a few days before.

_Ring Ring Ring_

"This phone is…"

Ally hung her head, _'he wouldn't leave me would he?' _Ally asked herself. She was on the brink of tears those that dared to fall were quickly wiped or blinked back. She stared at the bed they had just shared.The dream turned nightmare_.' No Ally stop it! He would not him Not him!'_

Something caught her. She made her way to the folded paper with large messy handwriting said ALLY! She starred at it for a few more seconds knowing that this was it the end of new happy life and the start of one with more pain than the one before it. She slowly grabbed hold of the latter and opened it as it slow motion.

_Dear Allyrien'_

_Im so sorry that I couldn't be there when you woke up. I will never forget you and our tim etogerther. You're an amazing girl and I never meant to hurt you but im not the guy for you_

_Randy Orton_

"OH MY GOD" Ally whispered in tears.

"Sweetie I am so sorry" Lacy said rushing to her side.

"Jack was right. I should have listened. He…he .. left me. He used me!" Ally said sobbing harder

"Peanut I never wanted to be right. I was trying to protect you" Jack said comforting her. This was exactly theyw anted to avoid. She was breaking all over again and they could do nothing but try to comfort her They stayed like that for about 45 minutes holding each other trying to drive away the pain, sorrow and guilt they all felt.

"I need to be alone"

"Allyrien."

"No Jack please do this for me"

"Ok well be outside if you need us" Lacy said following Jackie out of the door.

"Lacyanna…please don't go" Ally said not looking at her.

Lacyanna smiled. "Don't worry im not going anywhere" She walked outside and left ally alone. She looked outside it was there beautiful sun mocking her. The clouds which had seemed so perfect were dancing around her like bitchy school girls on a playground. She walked to the bathroom and pulled the item she swore never to use again. Her razor. She took the sharp metal blade and gently pushed down her arm. Her red blood trickled down her arm and into the drain. Her pain was unbearable and with the help of the blade it could all go away. She cut softly hoping not to leave mark when they healed. Ally's arms were all blood and she had one more line to cross her main vain. The one the makes it all go away. She stared at it and dropped the blade crying and hitting the floor. Jack hearing her cries ran to the crying woman inside to see her blooding and sobbing uncontrollably. He picked her up in his arms and took her to Lacyanna who had majored as a nurse and bandage her up.

**A few weeks later**

Allyrien was in her office starring outside as the snowflakes passed one by one. It has been four weeks since the incident and she completely refused to talk about it. She pretends everything is just peachy. The last few weeks was all work work early mornings and late nights. That would stop her mind from her pain. Her cuts had healed nicely except for a few lines here and there nothing major.

"Ally?"

"Come in Lace"

"Hey…I wanted to give you something" Lacyanna handing her the box with the letters, pictures, videos, and tapes that the mysterious person sent to them. Lacy was leaving for haiti in a few days to see her sick grandmother and didn't want to leave without Ally seeing this. She was hoping that it would help her understand that Randy was a complete jerk not only to her but to the complete female species. Allyrien looked at the box and back at Lacy.

"What's this?"

"The truth"

No curious, Allyrien opened the box and out came several pictures, a few letters and 2 or 3 tapes. All which when through slow inspection every detail was analzed. She traced his face with the tip of her finger. Ally stared at the picture before throwing the box on the floor and ripping the picture in her hands. She yelled to the top of her lungs before breaking down once again.

"How could I have been so stupid? Why? Are you having fun!?! Huh!?! ANSWER ME!!! Don't you think I have been through enough?!?" Allyrien said screaming at the sky

"Ally it's gonna get better"

"No. It will never be better Lace"

"Sure it will. There is guy out there for you"

"No Lacy…Im pregnant" She said sobbing harder.


End file.
